


【宣娜】 岛 ABO

by fllshen



Category: boxuan, xuanna, 宣娜 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fllshen/pseuds/fllshen
Summary: 谢谢大家





	1. Chapter 1

【宣娜】岛 ABO 引  
❗️❗️❗️不洁设定预警，请确定是否观看本文❗️❗️❗️

❗️❗️❗️严重OOC，题材新颖，看了以后切勿KY❗️❗️❗️

❗️❗️❗️宣A十三区唯一幸存者×苞A生存菜鸟❗️❗️❗️❗️

引

清晨六点的光景，十三区无人岛上还是一片黑暗，压抑的笼罩着让人透不过气的迷雾。静悄悄的氛围，危险在暗潮中涌动，只有偶尔作响的浪潮攀上礁石的声音。在这里你看不到任何生机，动物们鲜有出没，连植物都是以潮湿矮小的苔藓灌木为主，你可以享有的，是一点点渗入骨髓后让人崩溃的沉默与孤独。

翻到南面则不然，一扫北面的黑暗压抑，成片成片的热带雨林正等着勇敢者们去征服。你可以在这里找到自己的庇护所，找到使自己果腹的物资，可要是遇上大型猛兽，你的日子多半是要到头。所以南面被称为“黑色的百货商店”。

西面的戈壁和东面的草原，至今还没有人去涉足……

神秘的十三区，一直被视为alpha的地狱和天堂。

在这个新兴社会，往日一直盛气凌人占据社会主要地位的alpha因为数量的锐减而压不过数量庞大的beta被迫萧条。Beta当权者自然不会放过这种机会，为了长期奴役alpha，他们将alpha置于低端社会进行管理。而omega因为力量过于渺小，幸免于卷入这场战争，处在社会的中级。

但alpha无论是在头脑还是体格上都有着惊人的天赋，所以低端社会时常发生动乱，beta政权岌岌可危。所以就有beta想出了一个法子：以alpha治alpha。

他们建造起十三个区域，数字从小到大危险指数持续上升，他们用这种机制来挑选alpha中的精英，谁要是能在自己选择的区域里经过两年的生存，出来以后直接授予该等级对应的职位和巨额的财富奖励。

这消息一出，刚开始alpha们对这种机制不屑一顾，知道这是磨灭他们团结的蹩脚招数，可到了后来，一切开始渐渐变了味……

让你在无尽的起义等待和两年的拼搏中，你会选择什么？

想要证明自己，想要重新攀回顶端的alpha，野心膨胀的让人害怕：陷害，背叛，欺瞒，孤立……

你能想象的所有肮脏手段，他们都可以用，因为这个游戏没有规则。

所以这场游戏里死亡是经常的事，beta很高兴的看到alpha自相残杀，还能替自己找出真正的王中王，可真是件美差。

但普通的alpha最多可以挑战八区，挑战十区的绝对是王者，而十二区的人屈指可数，至于十三区……

到目前为止只有一人存活。

其他上岛的人不出一个月就饿死，病死，冻死。反复无常的天气，复杂多变的地形，凶猛残暴的野兽，最少的补给，没有任何武器……

地狱，绝对是地狱！

但是总有不怕死的人前去挑战，因为奖品实在是太诱人了……

W国的最高特务理事，alpha所能当到的最高职务，甚至是很多beta都望之莫及的。

只要成功，自己的后代都不用再受欺压之苦……

铁床吱吱呀呀的响起来，传说中唯一的幸存者已经起身，她离开这座岛还剩下三个月。

滞留所每晚十一点到早上七点关闭，可以使alpha与危险的外界隔离而睡个踏实觉。

那人拿起手表看了看，白皙精瘦的手臂，高挑的身形，是一个女alpha。

还有五分钟……吴宣仪百无聊赖的靠着铁窗看着外面黑漆漆的世界。

远处传来汽船的声音，“嘟嘟嘟”的吸引着alpha的注意。吴宣仪凌厉的眼睛钻过铁栅栏而显得更加寒光四溢。

嗯？对手？

只见船上的beta不想在此地久留，踏上甲板立马踹下了一个女alpha，那alpha体型瘦削矮小，连站都站不稳，一屁股摔到了地上。

吴宣仪轻笑，不再去看她：

“从没见过这么没用的alpha。”


	2. 第一章

【宣娜】岛 ABO 第一章  
❗️❗️❗️不洁设定预警，请确定是否观看本文❗️❗️❗️

 

❗️❗️❗️严重OOC，题材新颖，看了以后切勿KY❗️❗️❗️

 

❗️❗️❗️宣A十三区唯一幸存者×苞A生存菜鸟❗️❗️❗️

一 

摔倒在礁石上的alpha努力撑起身子想要站起，但又因为苔藓的湿滑又扑了回去，狼狈不堪。北区常常下着小雨，她的身上湿漉漉的，在这样阴暗的天气里，潮湿并不是人生存下去的帮手。她烦躁的拍了拍手，总算是支撑起身子来，身上的标码牌一闪一闪的，左上方的礁石上传来一声急促的低笑。 

骄傲如Alpha，被人看到窘迫的样子让她觉得颜面尽失，她敏感的抬起头横了那人一眼。 

细细的雨丝仿佛根本不会落到那人的身上，它们自动的避开，继续飘散在空中，显出此人不一般的气场。头戴一顶橙黄色鸭舌帽，白色圆领卫衣外套一件牛仔夹克，黑色七分裤再加一双防水皮靴，无不显出此人的干练和精明帅气。那脸蛋不像众人想象的那样沧桑坚毅，而颇有点秀气之色，煞是好看，却双手抱臂，好像隔人于千里之外。 

只见那人微微拿手压了帽檐，一字步排开蹲下，极好的视力瞬间捕获了自己的信息，满脸戏谑的说道：“0819号——菜鸟，欢迎来到十三区。” 

站在底下的alpha听不惯这种拖着长音的嘲笑口吻，兀自往岸上走，不搭理她。 

吴宣仪本以为这种alpha一到十三区，必定会抢先巴结自己，想让自己给她一点帮助，可没想到这么冷脸对自己！吴宣仪自讨没趣的撇了撇嘴，这0819还是个硬骨头！她抬起已经满是水渍的手表，是时候该去南区解决今天的早饭了。 

吴宣仪转头看了那alpha最后一眼：“菜鸟，我可不会帮你。” 

金知妍已经走远了，但听到这句话满脸讶异的转过头来，用一脸疏离的表情说道：“不劳您费心。” 

我也是个alpha。 

 

吴宣仪今天收获颇丰，抓到了五条鲫鱼和一只小兔子，她得意的拨动着兔子的小脚，吓得那小兔子晃晃悠悠的缩成一团。吴宣仪笑眯了眼，不好意思啊，今天晚上要吃你。 

她走到北区和南区的交界处，堆起了一圈的石头再加了点干草垛，她知道这里永远不会下雨，经验之谈。她还知道哪些地区最安全，哪些地方资源丰富……吴宣仪划着了一根自制火柴，顺着火柴簇簇冒起的黑烟，她看到了那个蹲在北区石头背风处的女孩，正急冲冲的用着最古老的钻木取火法。 

吴宣仪还知道，那个人蹲着的地方，经常下雨…… 

金知妍现在难受极了，衣服因为空气潮湿和劳累的细汗而粘在身上，衣服不是透气型的，让全身上下愈发的闷热；一天没有吃上饭，由于地形不熟悉，只敢在周边转转，所以她只找到了一只青蛙…… 

现在又因为水汽过于充沛而点不上火，金知妍气急败坏的差点被木棍划伤了手指。好不容易有了点着火的苗头，天公又不作美，雨势更大了起来，害的她只好先找地方避雨。她的脚步一轻一重，因为长时间的蹲坐，站起来的时候两眼发黑、头皮发麻，金知妍不适的甩了甩头： 

糟糕，好像有点低血糖…… 

吴宣仪看着远处的人影晃晃悠悠的，本想不去理她，但那人的身影在脑海中愈发的明显…… 

堕落了，吴宣仪，她可是你的竞争对手啊……吴宣仪叹了口气，用自己觉得最热情的口吻喊到：“0819，吃饭啦。” 

这回那个人没叫自己菜鸟。 

金知妍慢慢的踱着踱着，好不容易挨到了吴宣仪围起的火堆旁，一下子重重的坐到地上，看上去已经疲惫不堪了。吴宣仪一边往烤鱼上挤了点野生柠檬汁去腥味，一边假装毫不在意的打量起眼前的alpha：白皙的皮肤吹弹可破，五官精致端正带着清冷气，身材比普通alpha略矮一些，因为饥饿现在正面色惨白。 

说是alpha，还不如说是个omega。吴宣仪在心里默默吐槽了一句，但终究没有像早上一样说出来打击那个alpha的自信心。她将烤鱼递给那人，可却迟迟没被那人接过。 

吴宣仪挑眉：“怎么，还怕我毒死你不成？” 

被面前的人正中下怀，金知妍的目光躲闪，诚然，她确实怕眼前的那个alpha下毒杀死自己，毕竟在一座岛上，往后的竞争将会非常激烈。 

可现在自己没有别的选择，金知妍只好犹犹豫豫的接过烤鱼，细细的咬了一口，嗯，味道好像还不错…… 

吴宣仪看到眼前人沉默但又囫囵吞枣的吃法，一看就是饿红了眼，好不容易把嘿嘿嘿的笑声憋了回去，专心对付起自己的烤鱼来。 

沉默了半晌，吴宣仪还是压抑不住好奇心问道：“你为什么来十三区？”语调微微上扬，暗含着潜台词：你这么垃圾为什么要来送死？ 

虽然说每个alpha上岛前都会接受等级测试，看看自己的等级符不符合申报的地区，可总有人作弊想要跨级，但跨级的可都是一级两级，0819这明显跨了五级吧…… 

吴宣仪见过傻的，可没见过傻到奔着去投胎的。 

金知妍吃完了一条鱼，心情好了点，话匣子终于开了一条缝：“我是十三级。”迎着吴宣仪怀疑的目光，她又硬气的补充了一句：“我自然有自己的强处。” 

吴宣仪假装很相信她的递过了第二条烤鱼，心里暗自评论：知道你在维护自己身为alpha的自尊心。 

金知妍认真看着眼前的人，突然蹦出一句：“为什么不杀我？” 

这件事完全不符合金知妍心中的逻辑，都说0126号是十三区的王者，那么她肯定有着很强的实力将上岛的人全部斩草除根，免得留下祸患。 

就算不下手杀人，也不应该请她吃饭才对？ 

金知妍一开始的时候见到0126号其实心里虚的要死，怕她一下子给自己来个锁喉，那自己就立马一命呜呼了。 

吴宣仪笑着捡起旁边的小树枝捅了捅快要暗下去的火苗：“你知道十三区多久才有一个人上岛吗？” 

金知妍懵懵的摇头。 

“三个月一个人，你说都这么不容易了，我为什么还要杀你？”吴宣仪将腿舒适的盘起，要和眼前这个看上去很蠢的alpha好好说道说道。 

“那为什么……” 

“如果是别人上岸，对我造成一定威胁的，我自然会和他分道扬镳，不去动他。”吴宣仪不理会眼前的alpha兀自说道，“但如果他对我起了杀心，我一定不会吃亏。” 

吴宣仪撒谎了，过去的两年并不是那么的相安无事，她每次一看到有挑战者上岛神经就高度紧绷，直到另一个凶狠的alpha在自己的计谋下死亡。不然要是真的那么轻松，十三区的王座就会有很多人来抢了。 

可看见0819号，自己好像一下子没了这么重的包袱，可以无条件的信任她。 

如果可以的话，吴宣仪甚至想和她合作，平静的度过最后三个月。 

“至于你，对我一点威胁都没有，我为什么不把你留下来陪着说说话解闷呢？”吴宣仪结束了一番说辞，狡黠的眨了眨眼，气的金知妍把头扭到一边去。 

说到底还是嫌我垃圾！金知妍起身要走，吴宣仪看自己真把人惹毛了赶紧讨好道：“诶！开个玩笑！我还有三个月就要离开这个死地方了，根据我的调查，岛上的资源够我们使用，我不想手上在死一条人命。”吴宣仪一边解释一边将金知妍拽回来，熟谂的像是多年未见的老友。 

这个理由倒还让人满意，金知妍半推半就的又被拉回来吃烤兔子，吴宣仪的嘴炮又消停不住了：“你叫什么名字啊？” 

“金知妍。” 

“好！我吴宣仪从明天起就教你岛上的生存技能！” 

“……你不怕养虎为患啊。” 

“话少说点，吃兔子。”


	3. 第二章

【宣娜】岛 第二章 ABO  
❗️❗️❗️不洁设定预警，请确定是否观看本文❗️❗️❗️

 

❗️❗️❗️严重OOC，题材新颖，看了以后切勿KY❗️❗️❗️

 

❗️❗️❗️宣A十三区唯一幸存者×苞A生存菜鸟❗️❗️❗️

二 

“你起的很早啊。” 

吴宣仪六点半准时从床上坐起，隔着滞留所的铁窗，看见隔着自己三十米开外的那间滞留所里的人已经收拾完毕坐在铁床上荡着腿，于是她懒洋洋的打了个招呼。 

视力真好。金知妍在心里叹服，手心里紧张的都是汗。她不知道今天要怎么熬过去，会遇到什么危险，还要相信一个才相识一天的陌生人，准确来说是陌生的对手。 

就像亏急了眼的股民，看着绿油油的一片也要硬着头皮上，不然除此以外没有任何办法了。 

七点了，滞留所的铁门准时拉开，吴宣仪嘴里叼着一根细草，拍了拍金知妍的后背，轻扬嘴角：“今天从哪里开始啊？” 

北区今天难得的出了点太阳，洒在这人张扬的脸上莫名的和谐。 

流里流气的……金知妍懒得理这个人嘚瑟的样子，兀自往南走，可小短腿终究敌不过后面跑上来的步伐：“我们抓兔子吧？” 

兔兔这么可爱！这个alpha是不是饿疯了，一点女孩子的少女心都没有！ 

金知妍一个急刹车，后面的人一下子就撞到了自己的身上，携着清新的甘草味信息素，被自己这么一挡好像晃出来了更多，现在她们俩身边都萦绕着这种让人豁然开朗的味道。金知妍晃了晃脑袋让自己不要被这人的信息素干预。 

“不要兔子。”金知妍转过头去拿自己的手指着那人的脑门，但因为身高的差距，这种威胁基本无效。 

“那你昨天晚上还吃的那么开心……”吴宣仪吐了吐舌。哼，信息素是松针味的家伙，性情还真和松树有点像…… 

小心高处不胜寒！ 

吴宣仪跟在金知妍的身后，一同迈入了茂密的热带雨林。进到热带雨林后，眼前那个alpha明显变得谨慎起来，左顾右盼，步履渐渐放慢，但好像又因为自己在后面的缘故又心虚的加快步子。 

真有意思啊。吴宣仪好像可以把那个alpha的小心思全都看透，始终带着微笑跟在那人身后。 

一前一后，保持着天生的默契。 

金知妍踩断了一根树枝，伴着清脆的“咔擦”，她立马缩了缩脖子，警惕的向四周看了一圈，发现没有任何东西顿时觉得十分掉价。她不想看后面那人的表情，一定是嘲讽看戏脸吧…… 

毫无预兆的，手被一个陌生的温热力量牵去，顺着力道看去，alpha眸光闪闪的朝自己轻点了一下头，然后就继续大踏步往前走了。 

金知妍也就愣了一秒，触电般的甩开了那个alpha的手，使得吴宣仪一脸的诧异：“怎么了？” 

“不……不得体”金知妍将手插回到兜里，目光躲闪。 

“两个alpha，又都是女的，怎么不得体？”吴宣仪停下脚步看她。 

“我们……还不熟。”金知妍看着眼前alpha的皮靴，语气犹豫的解释道。 

“小气，连个手都不让拉。”吴宣仪拿这个alpha着实没办法，转头继续走了。 

金知妍重重的吸了一口气。 

趴在草堆的后面，吴宣仪眼神凌厉，紧盯着眼前正在刨地的野猪，手里的自制刀具正交给小弟“金知妍”磨着。 

现在有两张嘴要吃饭，而且并不是每天运气都这么好会抓到多的猎物，所以吴宣仪打算挑战一下大型动物。吴宣仪分神看了一旁乖乖的磨刀的金知妍，可这个alpha认真的样子让人没有办法怪她，唉，都是多了这张嘴啊！ 

“等会儿你去野猪，我把它拦下就地正法。”吴宣仪的语调仍然是轻佻上扬的状态，虽然听着十分欠揍，但金知妍还是百分之百的相信了她。 

金知妍慢慢的靠近那只看上去没有任何防备的“小可爱”，特意避开凶光毕露的獠牙，想从后面进发，可是那猪好像感受到了从左而来的杀气，猛地一转向撒蹄就跑，唬的金知妍一时间居然愣住了。 

怎么和说好的不一样？alpha开始狂奔，可是野猪也精力旺盛的越追越紧，她听见吴宣仪急切的呼喊：“金知妍，往这边！” 

她第一次叫我的名字？金知妍被这种陌生的感觉支配去了两分注意力，脚底一滑，掉到了河流的岸边，死死扒住地面不放手。 

吴宣仪在草垛后伸头瞄了一眼，没关系，她应该还可以再撑个一分钟，于是她在金知妍死命的呼救中淡定的缩回了头。（弃妻一时爽，追妻火葬场。） 

一分钟？吴宣仪看着向自己猛扑而来的野猪，弯了弯嘴角。 

够用了。

 

“你怎么连一分钟都坚持不住？”吴宣仪站在岸上，往树上擦了擦小刀上的野猪血，看着水里的人摔成了落汤鸡，无奈的扶了额。 

金知妍脸色有点发白，掉到深秋的水里更觉寒冷，四肢软绵无力，她知道又是自己的老毛病——低血糖。她眼前发黑，单凭印象往回走，再爬上一个斜坡的时候跌跌撞撞的再次滑倒，幸好被眼尖的吴宣仪握住。 

她现在无力的身上直冒冷汗，吴宣仪好像也觉出她的不对劲收起了吊儿郎当的语气，正经的问道：“低血糖？” 

金知妍抿了抿嘴算是默认。 

吴宣仪忙摸了摸自己的口袋，从上衣兜里搜刮出一包有点潮了的蔗糖，递到金知妍嘴边。那alpha的脸才总算恢复了一点血色。 

趁着那人摄入糖分的空当，吴宣仪双眼有些不规矩的瞟了那个alpha几眼，头发湿答答的贴在额前，喘着波动的粗气显得狼狈不堪。掉到河里整个衬衫都湿了，幸好有一件白T打底没有将所有风光显露，但若隐若现的腰线和明显优于其他alpha的上围让吴宣仪感到一阵燥热，晶莹的水珠顺着她白皙光滑的手臂划到指尖…… 

这个alpha…… 

吴宣仪收回了目光轻咳一声，将自己的牛仔外套披在了那人身上，并装作毫不在意的收回了自己扶在那人身上的手，加快了自己的脚步将金知妍落下。 

金知妍将牛仔外套拉紧了些才感到有一丝暖意，抬起头想要言谢时，那个alpha已经走出去很远了：“怎么了，走这么快？” 

吴宣仪忧心忡忡的放慢了脚步，等那人跟上来。她刻意的不去看那人，她怕自己会深陷在那个alpha有致的锁骨里。 

以前都不知道自己有这个癖好啊，吴宣仪红了耳朵。 

她有一种不祥的预感，接下来的三个月会非比寻常。 

“不得体。” 

“哈哈，你刚刚还说两个alpha有什么关系？” 

 

快要到宵禁了，吴宣仪仍在金知妍滞留所外徘徊，在他这样来来回回走了快要十分钟时，屋内的金知妍猛地拉开了铁门，站在门口说道：“你再这样小心我说你扰民。” 

吴宣仪有点手足无措的看着眼前的人，他还没想好要说些什么怎么门就开了？ 

这个alpha经过今天下午的遭遇，内心已经有了微妙的变化。 

她深吸了一口晚间的凉气给自己壮胆，拿出了被攥在手里的罐子：“巧克力，给你了。” 

金知妍看着眼前人认真的表情，挑了眉，双手接过那个罐子，打开来细细的看了起来。 

昨天晚上吃烤鱼的时候，金知妍留心观察了一下，发现这家伙嗜甜如命，别人烤鱼都是放盐，这个alpha硬生生的把烤鱼当成糖醋来吃了。想必这罐巧克力也是她珍藏了很久的吧，金知妍有点不好意思收这么大的礼，将罐子还给了她：“我自己做吧，可可树在哪里？” 

吴宣仪看见自己的好意被退了回来，突然间不知道说什么好：“岛上的可可树……都灭绝了……” 

金知妍皱了皱眉：“真的？” 

吴宣仪趁着金知妍摆出一副疑惑表情时把自己的糖罐又塞了回去，拔腿就跑：“真的……这岛上情况瞬息万变……” 

她跑出去几米后像是想起了什么，转过头脸红红的：“晚上早点睡，早上不要这么早起……” 

说罢以更快的速度没了人影。 

金知妍倚在门边，突然迸发出了笑意。 

今天下午还看到了可可树呢。 

这个alpha，真纯情。


	4. 第三章

【宣娜】岛 第三章 ABO  
❗️❗️❗️不洁设定预警，请确定是否观看本文❗️❗️❗️

 

❗️❗️❗️严重OOC，题材新颖，看了以后切勿KY❗️❗️❗️

 

❗️❗️❗️宣A十三区唯一幸存者×苞A生存菜鸟❗️❗️❗️

三 

今天的天气很好，站在南区和北区交界处的金知妍由衷的感慨了一下，在山坡上坐了下来，阳光洋洋洒洒的撒在她的身上，四周很安静除了雨林里偶尔传来的鸟类的啼鸣声。 

天上甚至没有薄云，微风轻轻携起她的发丝但却被她猛地别到了耳后。要是换在平时，金知妍早就慵懒的想要睡觉了。 

可她现在清醒无比，精神高度紧绷，单手将考究的军事望远镜置于右眼前，半眯着左眼向下俯瞰，一边用手里的树枝轻巧的在地上画下那个alpha大致的方位。勘察完后，被挡住的右眼显露出来，有着胸有成竹的闪光。 

紧接着，她从身后的背包里拿出了一个黑漆漆的盒子，身子半跪着打开，盖子沉重的碰到地上而扬起了尘土。盒内的所容物在阳光的照射下闪着幽暗的凶光——是一把狙击枪。 

弹夹安静的贴在枪的旁边，金知妍拿起来掂量了一下，雪娥又给自己加满了子弹…… 

按照自己的习惯，金知妍任性的将子弹清到只剩一颗，才把弹夹组装到了握把旁。 

金知妍熟练地按照组装步骤将狙击枪搭好，用三角支架将其立在一块大石头上，然后掏出一块酒精氧化布开始认真的擦拭倍镜，白皙纤细的手指灵巧的律动着。 

今天的天气太好了，适合射杀。 

昨晚，金知妍准时在滞留所熄灯后接听到了J国特务队长雪娥的电话。手机铃声响起时金知妍心头一激，猛地捂住了手机的出声口，转头向着那个三十米开外的地方看去。好险，那个alpha已经睡着了。 

上岛的alpha除了换洗衣物，是不允许携带任何物品的，但金知妍是个例外。因为她是J国安插在W国的一个顶尖特务，旨在消灭W国最强的alpha，让W国的领导人继续在眼前显浅的利益中失去自我，使W国逐步羸弱。 

最好不要留一个alpha。 

于是吴宣仪成了J国的首要打击目标，而且听说这个alpha在十三区整整生活了快要两年，J国更是对她心怀芥蒂。而金知妍作为J国的头号狙击手，从训练营开始狙击成绩就一直名列榜首，便成为了这次任务的最佳人选。 

雪娥沉稳的声音从另一头传来：“明天，完成任务后组织会派人来接你。” 

“不要失手。” 

像是在黑暗中终于可以揭开面纱，金知妍的声音明显坚硬起来，语调毋庸置疑，与早上菜鸟般的表现判若两人。 

“我什么时候失过手？”两边的声音同时轻笑起来。 

从来没有。 

金知妍将自己的身子趴到地上，地面被阳光熨的很温暖舒适。她肘部支撑起上半身，手指轻叩扳机，脸倚在枪身上，三点一线，直直的瞄准猎物。 

猎物现在正在帮自己找食物呢。金知妍看着倍镜里的那个alpha也俯身紧贴在地，等着羔羊放松警惕，不免打心底的怜悯她。 

不知道螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后吗？ 

吴宣仪全然不知自己已经被人埋伏，专心致志的看着眼前的羔羊低头吃草，手轻扒开面前的杂草以免等会儿冲刺的时候被绊倒。她想起今天早上去敲金知妍房门时里面软软弱弱的声音，这家伙被秋寒激的感冒了呀…… 

也不管真假，吴宣仪立马放了金知妍一天的假，在外面大声喊着学习应当劳逸结合，为师帮你去觅食。这家伙怕是已经被勾的没了七魂六魄了吧？金知妍蒙在被子里的头都能闻到外面那个alpha浓郁的甘草味，打心眼里的感谢她对自己的好意。 

可是吴宣仪，你很笨啊。 

金知妍微微屏住气，往嘴里塞了一块巧克力，赶走脑子里的所有思想，将镜头再一放大，那个alpha的身形更加清晰了。 

金知妍轻数三秒，扣动了扳机。 

子弹擦着枪管挺身而出，夹杂着花火奔向目的地，欢呼雀跃的爆鸣声让金知妍耳朵失聪了几秒。怎么会忘了戴耳套？金知妍全身一震。 

其实她并不镇定。 

就在扣动扳机的那一刹那，金知妍的手微微颤了颤，枪口向另一侧歪了个角度，嘴里的齁甜味将她的思绪粘住了，寸步难行。 

居然射歪了！倍镜中的吴宣仪猛地握住自己的胳膊，鲜血直流，虽然听不到她的声音，但金知妍从她扭曲的五官中知道他一定在呻吟。 

金知妍职业生涯中唯一的败笔。 

她怔怔的看着被自己抛弃的其余子弹，伸出舌头舔了舔残留在嘴角的巧克力，猛然醒悟。 

好像才意识到自己在干什么，金知妍的瞳孔很震惊的剧烈震动起来，自己在杀人！强烈的羞耻感如海浪般席卷全身，使得alpha开始质疑自己，怀疑自己，怨恨自己。 

自己对着帮助自己，对自己示好的人大开杀戒了？ 

六年卧底特务的铁石心肠，第一次因为一个人的惨象柔软了。 

第一次有这样的感觉，金知妍知道自己的行为是错误的，她立马从石头上坐起，也不怕会不会暴露自己的位置，拖着枪马上就跑，枪管在地上划出的声音让人起一身的鸡皮疙瘩。可金知妍就是不管不顾地跑，直到跑到海边，将整个枪用尽全身的力气掷入海中，她才停下来大口喘气，背后发凉。 

怎么会这样，哪里来的因素影响了自己原本强大的心理素质？ 

金知妍百思不得其解，双手颤抖着拨通了电话，电话那头的人显然很期待：“成功了？” 

金知妍的声音发涩：“没有。” 

“那补射呢？”雪娥的声音骤然放大，可仍然被心有余悸的金知妍忽略了，她现在脑子里还在回放吴宣仪中弹时的诧异和痛苦表情。 

她也紧紧握住自己的左臂，好像受伤的是她一样。 

“你又把别的子弹扔了？你这臭毛病什么时候可以改一改？”雪娥早就料到金知妍会自信过头，但这家伙之前从没有出过差错，莫非…… 

她有备用子弹是不是也打不出去呢…… 

雪娥冷静下来，语气冰冷：“你是不是喜欢吴宣仪？” 

一桶冰水从头灌倒脚，金知妍双手被自己掐的发白，不住的颤抖，眼睛失去了焦点，一脸的难以置信，以至于自己的声音都尖的走样：“什么？” 

怎么可能？自己绝对不会感情用事…… 

可是今天明明天气很好，武器趁手，精神状态也很好，自己曾遭遇过远比这些坏的多的境遇。 

可金知妍就是不愿意承认，她现在急躁的甚至有点癫狂。 

“不可能！”金知妍在电话另一头极力的否认，语气强烈坚硬，雪娥只得大吼才让她安静下来。 

作为杀手的骄傲自尊心啊，怎么能给一个相识不到三天的人践踏？ 

“金知妍，我不管你说什么，你只要记住：做为Omega，你已经被我标记过了。”


	5. 第四章

【宣娜】岛 ABO 第四章  
❗️❗️❗️不洁设定预警，请确定是否观看本文❗️❗️❗️

 

❗️❗️❗️严重OOC，题材新颖，看了以后切勿KY❗️❗️❗️

 

❗️❗️❗️宣A十三区唯一幸存者×苞A生存菜鸟❗️❗️❗️

四 

金知妍是一个完美的omega，最佳的伴侣，是可以跟她共度余生的人，至少金炫廷是这么想的。 

作为J国的特务队队长，她不是没有看过什么美人胚子，也见过许多让自己看对眼的omega，但是直到有一天见到了正在射击的金知妍，她对自己的认知重新得到了刷新。 

那是在黑色集训营的三个月，金炫廷最为主考官来到集训营挑选能成为顶级特务的人员。金炫廷本就气质出众，再加上带着一副金边眼镜留着金色长发，眼角缀这一粒美人痣，表情漠然，清冷的像一座雕塑，只是偶尔抬手在笔记本上写些什么，立马捕获了当场所有omega的芳心。 

J国与W国恰恰相反，alpha还是以绝对的优势占据主要地位。所以，哪个omega没有幻想过像金炫廷这样优秀的alpha呢？ 

可金炫廷早就习惯了那些目光，在omega放电的眼神里沉重地叹了一口气…… 

真的好想下班回家躺着呀。 

“0819号，射击测试开始。” 

直到眼前的这个omega步入她的眼帘，像牛顿被苹果砸中一般，金炫廷的心被猛地砸中，并且开始演绎出一整套的自然法则来。 

只属于金知妍和金炫廷的法则。 

她几近痴迷的看着眼前的那个omega面无表情的拿枪射击，不管是站姿，卧姿，她都表现的异常完美…。黑色的直发如瀑披在肩上，因为枪的后坐力而轻抖得肩，虽然被头发挡住但仍能看到她嘴角自信的弧度…… 

糟糕，真的很性感。 

即使金知妍没有丝毫想展露自己魅力的想法，和那些在金炫廷面前搔首弄姿的omega大相径庭。 

可金炫廷就是很俗气的一见钟情了。 

“0819号，射击满分。” 

黑色训练营三年来的第一个满分，旁人都在问她的名字，刚好被金炫廷钻了个空子，她装作不经意的随口一说：“她叫什么名字。” 

“金知妍。” 

金知妍。金炫廷毫无意识的轻念着这个名字，看着那个omega被一群人抢着恭维，omega脸上终于迸发出了一点笑意，腼腆又温柔。 

“就她了。” 

接下来的日子里，金知妍和金炫廷的花边新闻漫天飞舞：新来的那个omega被金队长贴身教学呢；放屁，明明是我们金sir教金队长射击；他们两个是不是已经在一起了…… 

在众人眼里，两人确实非常般配：一个是英气逼人的特务队队长，潜伏方面的全才；另一个是美丽灵动的武器大师，射击成绩甚至可以吊打alpha。 

金炫廷听到这些流言蜚语刚开始确实内心激动，可过了不久便觉得意兴阑珊。 

私下里，两个人从没有身体接触。 

主要是自己不敢吧……金炫廷恨自己害羞的毛病。 

组织里面神助攻的将他们两个人凑成搭档，金炫廷感恩的想要变成口呆花，这样子自己就不用找培训这个幌子来和金知妍接触了。 

就这样相识了一段时间，金炫廷好不容易鼓起了勇气，在一次执行任务得空当，旁敲侧击了一下：“知妍，你有喜欢的alpha吗？” 

金知妍的神情顿了顿，随即展开了笑颜：“金老大，你是要和我表白吗？” 

她的眼睛始终都没有离开目标，将金炫廷的话当成了调节氛围的玩笑。 

“是的，我喜欢你。”金炫廷强行将金知妍掰向自己，眼神真挚而炽热。 

没有omega会拒绝你的，金炫廷。金炫廷在内心给自己打气，没有理由拒绝啊。 

“还……还是做朋友吧……”金知妍被金炫廷之一举动吓得差点没有拿稳枪，后背即是墙壁的不安感让她很害怕眼前这个alpha突然沉下来的目光，自己有什么办法可以敌过陷入痴迷的alpha？ 

金炫廷怔怔的看着金知妍，垂下了目光，放开了差点将金知妍的肩膀掐出乌青的手：“当我没有说过。” 

整个行动过程沉默的让人恐慌。 

金炫廷在床上翻来覆去的睡不着觉，到黎明时分才发现自己实在是懦弱的要死，难道不会通过时间来培养彼此之间的感情吗？ 

于是她开始频繁的向金知妍示好：送花，送首饰，恰到好处的情话，暧昧不清的眼神……她能想到的所有方式，她都尽可能的去做。 

可惜收效甚微。 

金炫廷开始害怕失去。 

组织的红色文件下达的那一天，金炫廷差点就架着机枪去把那些校级军官扫射个一干二净。她忍住怒火不把文件甩到他们的脸上：“你们怎么可以让一个omega和一个alpha在孤岛上独处？” 

那些老头并不是没有听过金炫廷对金知妍的情愫，一脸了然的安抚他，从各个方面分析了为什么选择金知妍的原因，但金炫廷就是气的脸色发白。 

和一个alpha在一个岛上，我能放心吗？ 

为了防止omega在外执行任务时与alpha发生感情，组织一般都会对omega进行临时标记来降低风险。 

金知妍这次也不例外。 

金炫廷看着那个坐在窗前将秀发撩到一旁的omega，凸起的腺体跳动勾引着自己将它尽数嘴衔在两齿之间，金炫廷下意识的释放了信息素。 

是松针味的。金知妍很灵敏的闻到自己队长渐渐浓郁的信息素，悄然回头轻声说道：“你易感期了吗？” 

她的手心发凉，看着金炫廷的眼睛有一点迟疑和害怕，但在占有欲极强的alpha眼里简直像是闪着银光的琉璃。 

她想让这样的眼睛变得迷离，楚楚可怜，暗含秋波…… 

金炫廷走上前去将金知妍抱起，不管金知妍是否挣扎，直接将她按倒在床上，任凭omega无用功的拳打脚踢。站在门口的下属识趣得帮忙锁了门。 

Omega怎么会敌得过alpha？而且金知妍这一生属给金炫廷，也算是赚到了。 

两者的信息素在黑暗中开始纠缠，陷入情欲的omega仍保持着最后的清明，但被已经意乱情迷的alpha势大力沉的狠狠穿透。 

就在打开生殖腔的那一刻，金炫廷看着身下泣不成声的omega露出了惨淡的笑容。 

三个月太久了，金知妍。 

就算你恨我也没有关系。 

我要将你永远标记。 

金知妍第二天起来后惊恐和无助的表情深深的刺伤了金炫廷的心，她呆呆的看着金知妍喘着粗气，看着她直视自己的眼里只剩下怨恨，看她冷漠的离开自己的房间。 

没关系金炫廷，人都是你的了，她还会跑吗？ 

O只能被一个A永久标记。 

金炫廷像往日一样对金知妍多加照顾，甚至更加体贴，但在金知妍看来一切都显得那么恶心。 

送行时，金炫廷递给金知妍伪装alpha用的信息素，是金炫廷自己的松针味。 

她就是要这样无时无刻的将金知妍洗脑。 

你是我的。

 

从回忆中清醒过来，金知妍气的脸色发白，电话那头那人毫无羞耻感的发言让她想吐。 

不要以为拿执行任务当幌子骗我我就可以原谅你，说到底你就是用强！ 

用强就是自私和疯癫！不要说你有多爱我，强加在我身上的感情和夺去我的自由…… 

你就是个疯子，被变态的情感支配的疯子！ 

现在居然还敢光明正大的将这件事拿到明面上讲，是真以为我不在意吗？ 

金知妍不想和她说一句话，将手机挂断后狠狠地塞进自己的衣兜里，将外套拉链一下子拉到了顶端，缩着脖子冲进了滞留所。 

可能以前自己真的不在意吧……没遇到吴宣仪前的自己一直以来都是信奉独身主义，被金炫廷永久标记后虽然难过，但也不排斥，毕竟金炫廷真的很优秀。 

如今涌起的嫌恶感，难道真的印证了金炫廷的话？ 

金知妍钻进了被子里，她知道吴宣仪要回来了。


	6. 第五章

【宣娜】岛ABO 第五章  
❗️❗️❗️不洁设定预警，请确定是否观看本文❗️❗️❗️

 

❗️❗️❗️严重OOC，题材新颖，看了以后切勿KY❗️❗️❗️

 

❗️❗️❗️宣A十三区唯一幸存者×苞A（O）生存菜鸟❗️❗️❗️

五 

吴宣仪走得极慢，一边走一边高频率的扇动着鼻翼，她瞟了一眼自己的左臂，又若无其事地移开。AWM型号的子弹，锐利狭长的弹痕直直的镶进皮肉，泛着淡黄的一丝锈色，夹在殷红的皮肉里面突兀的吓人。吴宣仪没有再去看，但是手捂得更紧了。 

打偏了呢……吴宣仪很不解，今天是本月的中旬，往日里beta确实会在月末的时候派出狙击手测试alpha的危险感知力，可是今天居然提前了这么多，害的自己毫无防备。可是为什么没有打准呢，自己这十三区头牌难道已经不吃香了吗？ 

很奇怪的感觉，吴宣仪站在金知妍的滞留所的门口，迟迟没有敲门。 

里面的金知妍也在等待，要是现在出门正好撞破阴天早上蹩脚的谎言。 

像没有充满气的橡皮轮胎，吴宣仪的声音瘪瘪的：“金知妍。” 

门应声打开，首先出现的是吴宣仪一路上脑子里不断闪现的脸，带着疲倦和奇怪的红晕，别有风情。吴宣仪的左手耷拉着，小指勾着已经处理好的野鸡，右手的指缝里微微渗出血色，她僵直的看着那个“alpha”。 

“你怎么了？”语气里面是设计好的焦急，语调的上扬都恰到好处，金知妍佩服自己说谎的本领，可又好像不算说谎。 

好像真的很担心他，明明没有打中要害。 

吴宣仪在金知妍伸手拿走自己手里的食物时整个人震了一下，仿佛才回过神来：“嗯……被巡逻兵击中了。”她被金知妍推搡着进了滞留所，心神仍在浮游状态。 

金知妍转身从床角拉出应急包，抽空看那个alpha一眼，她双腿并拢，极其乖巧的坐在自己的铁床上，那双眼睛飘忽不定，不知道在想什么。不会猜到了吧？金知妍心虚的把应急包翻得哗啦哗啦响，吴宣仪低低的提醒她：“拿个纱布吧。” 

“不行，生锈的子弹要先打破伤风。”金知妍直接回绝了那人粗略包扎的请求，用手指弹了弹手里的玻璃瓶，等里面的透明液体聚到一起后再拿注射针吸出，一整套动作行云流水，看的吴宣仪猛地咽了一口唾沫： 

“你怎么知道我被生锈的子弹击中了？” 

声音很轻，金知妍装作自己没听见，继续挤压注射针里的空气，吴宣仪也忘了刚刚那个问题，磕磕巴巴的说道：“可……可以不打针吗……” 

金知妍选择继续无视这个问题，嘴角耐人寻味的弯了个角度：“转过去，脱裤子。” 

“可是打屁股针很痛啊！”吴宣仪看到那闪着凶光的银针终于忍不住爆出青筋的大吼，抬脚就要走人，被金知妍一个扫堂腿扫回到了床上，吴宣仪一脸的震惊，“你趁我受伤！你怎么这样！” 

“你想活着吗？”金知妍和善的笑了笑，“别让我扒你裤子。” 

“没想到堂堂十三区顶级生存者居然怕针。”金知妍不屑的啧了一下，狠狠地戳了一把吴宣仪的自尊心。Alpha气的原本因为失血过多已经苍白的唇色都恢复了回来，颤抖着转过了身。 

…… 

金知妍偷笑着发誓绝对不会把某人打针哭了的事情说出去，吴宣仪红着眼睛脱下了一半已经被染红的衣服，露出了惨不忍睹的伤口。 

金知妍知道吴宣仪的信息素是甘草味的，但是今天这一印象在心中又烙印了一次。Alpha褪去一半的衣服已经挡不住她身上最纯粹的味道了。 

是很浓郁的甘草味。 

金知妍颤了颤手指，马上稳住了心神，庆幸今天早上松针味的信息素喷的够多，不然自己原本薰衣草味的信息素就要不胫而走了。O在遇到自己喜欢的A的信息素时会不由自主的释放信息素，即使被标记过。 

用眼角余光看着眼前的那个“alpha”低着头给自己处理伤口，吴宣仪梗着脖子别扭的挺直着背，她甚至觉得伤口不再传来火辣辣的刺痛感，而是一种酥酥麻麻的被羽毛拂过的感觉。 

这种温柔，让吴宣仪慌神，怕沉沦太多，又想毫无顾忌的被包裹住。 

吴宣仪觉得自己简直是矛盾的结合体，本来一路上一直在怀疑是不是金知妍对自己下的毒手，也想来试试她的深浅，可是看到她那张脸就犹豫了。 

多漂亮的一张脸啊，眼底荡出的温柔，连对自己调笑的语句，完全符合吴宣仪想要的择偶标准，千万不要是要来射杀自己的人啊。 

吴宣仪不敢继续追究下去，万一他真的是那个狙击手，自己真的会很失落…… 

她已经是个alpha了，千万不要是个杀手啊…… 

吴宣仪想要自己被蒙蔽，不敢去直视真相，虽然所有证据的箭头直指眼前这个认真到鼻尖冒出细汗的“alpha”。 

不然自己要杀死她。 

金知妍上完了药，满意的抬起头，看着眼前那人黑漆漆的眸，心里咯噔一了下，转而甜笑：“看着我干嘛？” 

“不要骗我了，金知妍。”吴宣仪郑重其事的将自己压向金知妍，吓得金知妍冷汗渗透了内衬。 

你的右手虎口又很大一片的茧，手指指腹同样粗糙，对血液敏感，会熟练地运用医疗器械，熟识基本的医疗常识。跟你之前小白的形象简直是天壤之别。你为什么会上十三区呢？ 

两人的距离越来越近，吴宣仪的眼神越发的漆黑，双臂因为用力而有着凌厉的线条。 

金知妍脸色惨白，不断地后挪。 

“你要是想白吃白喝就直说，为什么要装什么菜鸟？我像那种计较的人吗？”吴宣仪狠狠地揉了一下金知妍的头，这家伙真狡猾啊，不想干活就躲在屋里不出来，还老让自己帮她！ 

明明自己也很强好不好！ 

吴宣仪打趣着，没有注意到金知妍已经垂到双膝的额头，和因为紧握而泛白的手指骨节：“不要靠得这么近……” 

吴宣仪顿了顿，问道：“什么？” 

“离我远一点！”金知妍踹了吴宣仪的肚子一脚，吴宣仪吃痛的“啊”了一声，触电般的跳开。 

Omega颤抖着身子，拉过一旁的被子马上将自己包起来，蹲坐到床的角落不再吭声，她的樱唇颤抖，双眸因为恐惧而染上雾气。又想到了，又想到了…… 

吴宣仪完全状况外，她默默的站到了更远的地方，不知道自己为什么一下子遭到了这么大的排斥，有一点无辜和不解。她将自己的双手背到身后，端端正正地站好，轻声说道：“我站在这里，不靠近你了。” 

金知妍的睫毛抖动得很快，她飞快地瞟了吴宣仪一眼，看她确实站得非常规矩，手稍微松了松：“对不起……” 

“没关系。”吴宣仪接的很快，但又怕她受到惊吓，飞快的又捂了自己的嘴，“好像说的太响了。”她始终在安全距离外站着，眼神真挚的看着金知妍，那眼睛仿佛真的会说话： 

“我不会伤害你的。” 

可谁知道呢？那个alpha的眼睛曾经也是这般澄澈，谁说眼神不会骗人？真正狡猾的人，连眼神都是卖弄自己狡诈的武器。金知妍不愿意轻易的再相信alpha了。 

虽然眼前的人真的很温柔，从始至终一直照顾自己的情绪…… 

陷入情欲的alpha会是禽兽，金知妍拼命的点醒自己。 

吴宣仪看那个“alpha”再一次陷入了难堪的沉默，觉得是时候离开了，她小心翼翼的迈到门口，不想打扰那个低着头沉思的人： 

“帮我个忙吧。” 

“什么？” 

“西区的戈壁，需要爆破才能开启，你做一个C4吧。” 

“你不会吗？”金知妍好像抓住了这个人的小辫子，好不容易漏出了笑脸，即使这个小辫子是吴宣仪特意甩出来给她的。 

吴宣仪，你好聪明。 

“我爆破不及格！”吴宣仪做了鬼脸，掩了门，声音从门缝里钻进来，“早点休息。”


	7. 第六章

【宣娜】岛 ABO 第六章  
❗️❗️❗️不洁设定预警，请确定是否观看本文❗️❗️❗️

 

❗️❗️❗️严重OOC，题材新颖，看了以后切勿KY❗️❗️❗️

 

❗️❗️❗️宣A十三区唯一幸存者×苞A（O）生存菜鸟❗️❗️❗️

 

六 

金知妍嘴里叼着一根碳笔，皱着眉拿粗绳在做好的黑匣子上紧紧地箍了一圈，最后用力的拽了拽看看是不是万无一失了。吴宣仪探着好奇的脑袋，好几次让平平无奇的后脑勺挡住了光线，惹得金知妍横眉竖眼的瞟了她一眼，带着“哼”的一声上扬，吴宣仪才往旁边挪了挪。但是她的手一直控制不住的往上面指，还问这一系列让金知妍应接不暇的问题： 

“为什么要用芭蕉叶？” 

“这有什么为什么？看到就用了呗。” 

“为什么用椰子壳啊？” 

“……你觉得在这个岛上我还能找到什么？” 

“你撒的沙子是不是太少了？炸不开怎么办……” 

“那你来你来！”金知妍被这个人打破砂锅问到底的提问方式烦的晕头转向，转到另一边去做导火线了。吴宣仪屁颠屁颠的也平移过去，呵呵的堆着憨笑：“我这不是好奇嘛……” 

“你都没学过的嘛？”金知妍没好气地再一次打开了吴宣仪伸过来的手，伸出手指严肃的“啧”了一声，惹得那个奶猫可怜巴巴的摸了摸自己惹事的猫爪。 

“没有。”吴宣仪很诚实，接下来就静静地呆在那里不说话了。 

如果自己的感觉没有错的话，金知妍好像没有那么……排斥我了吗？ 

Alpha死皮赖脸的话多起来，跟“alpha”什么都聊，聊天气，聊早餐午餐晚餐，甚至尝试和她聊聊自己的家人……吴宣仪并不是一个话痨，而且在岛上长时间的独处，让她的社交能力明显有些退化，但她仍努力地找一点话题出来。 

是不是多聊一会天就好了呢？多跟在你身边是不是会好一些？ 

Alpha小心翼翼的在安全的结界里面匍匐前进。 

吴宣仪在用自己的方法慢慢靠近金知妍，笨拙，小心，以及真诚。 

心细如发的金知妍又怎么不会察觉呢？她知道吴宣仪在尝试用自己的赤诚接近自己…… 

谁何尝不是呢？金知妍同样也在谨慎地前进，像走在独木桥上的人，每走出一步都用尽了自己所有的注意力。她努力忽视掉有时吴宣仪靠近时内心的战栗，用满怀的热情去接下吴宣仪抛出的每一个话题，即使有时候真的很像尬聊，她也努力将话圆下去，用蹩脚的小笑话。 

她同时也在努力忘记昨天晚上的不愉快，她不知道这件事是不是已经在吴宣仪心里面留下了芥蒂。 

她还在思考，自己是不是真的喜欢上吴宣仪了……如果是真的，昨晚金知妍失眠时无奈的扶额：那真的会很让人纠结。 

两个不同的国家，本身就要走在不同人生轨迹上，唯一的交集还是汇集在谋杀这个让人后怕的原因上；况且，自己一直骗那个alpha自己是个alpha，还拿枪将她射伤，如果换位思考，金知妍觉得自己绝对不会这么大度的原谅对方。 

最最难以启齿的，就是永久标记…… 

被占有欲驱使的alpha，有哪一个会去捡别人的破鞋？ 

这是金知妍唯一排斥成为omega的原因。年轻的Omega永远是最抢手的，但是红颜易逝，当omega老了以后，很少会有纯情的beta或alpha陪他们走到最后。 

被抛弃？很正常。 

更何况是金知妍这种omega……已经输在了起跑线上…… 

暂且不说金知妍对金炫廷的厌恶，金炫廷现在口口声声挂在嘴边的爱，又能持续多久？ 

就是这种对未来的失望，甚至绝望，狠狠地啃噬着金知妍的心。 

吴宣仪看着金知妍慢慢冷下的脸，以为自己又做错了什么，吓得退了几步，金知妍牵强的拉了一个笑脸：“你不必这样。” 

金知妍现在一看到这个alpha，就不知道应该怎么做了。 

她想和她试一试。 

但又能怎样呢？ 

金知妍恨自己是个被逼无奈的特务，恨自己因为家里的债务被迫为组织卖命，恨自己好巧不巧的在这里遇到吴宣仪。为什么一定要这样啊…… 

她晃晃悠悠的站起身，双眼因为蹲着太久脑部缺氧而变黑，她仍然固执的摸瞎走到戈壁旁，吴宣仪愣愣的看着她，不知道是不是应该上去搭把手。 

最后她采取了一个折中的做法，将自己整个人藏在一块石头后面，只露出了小半只眼，在金知妍疑问的目光中弱弱的说道：“我怕响……” 

金知妍看着那个alpha故意耷拉下来的眼睛，忍俊不禁的咧开了嘴。 

该说什么好呢？这个连野熊都不怕的人居然说自己怕响？ 

谢谢。不知道是第几次在心里这样默默说了，金知妍喜欢吴宣仪蹩脚的照顾自己。 

“哇！？”吴宣仪张大了嘴巴，差点把眼前的粉尘全部都吸到自己的最里面去，居然真的倒了？？？ 

金知妍也堵着耳朵蹲在自己身边，看着眼前自己的杰作，得意的给吴宣仪挑了一下眉，觉得不够嘚瑟，又来了一个肌肉抽筋似的wink。吴宣仪仍然像受了极大惊吓一般的把嘴巴长得圆圆的。 

自己不是没有试过，也并不是一点爆破都不会，但是挡在戈壁前的页岩密度非常大，自己的老师过来也有很大的程度不会成功……可金知妍这个家伙居然一次就成功了，还做得这么彻底！ 

现在展现在吴宣仪眼前的正是，与碧海相连的褐黄色戈壁，右边极其和谐的连着无边无际的灿黄色的大沙漠，它从未被人开垦过，正傲视着那个想要前来征服自己的挑战者。 

吴宣仪终于回过神来，看着金知妍无比正式的说：“牛逼。” 

金知妍也抱拳以示礼貌：“雕虫小技。” 

装逼一时爽，一直装逼一直爽。金知妍不知道从哪里摸出了一副眼镜，给自己端端正正的戴上了，双手极其俏丽的往后一挥，一扭一扭的就往前走了，走到一半，转头招呼一下“小弟”赶紧跟上。 

吴宣仪听过一个传说，去年有一个在W国武器选拔赛里面得到三A的金牌武器大师，一直想要上十三区，奈何行动力太弱了一直得不到许可证…… 

可那个人明明什么都会！！！吴宣仪抱着beta爱心泛滥留下的收音机，愤愤不平的咒骂组委会，即使这个人上岛以后会是自己的对手，吴宣仪总是这么没原则。 

我天，武器大师不会就是金知妍吧？吴宣仪想的满眼放金光，偶像！三十年都没有人拿三A了我的天哪……她立马狗腿的走上前去作“给大佬敬茶”状，在金知妍默许的“嗯”了以后，立马上演了尖叫鸡的变身过程。 

吴宣仪迷妹起来总是忘记自己其实也是一个神话。 

两个人风风火火的上演了一出上海滩，在走到滞留所的时候，吴宣仪的笑容猛地僵住了。 

滞留所因为爆破过于激烈，被从山上滚下来的石子压塌了…… 

定睛一看，好像还是自己的滞留所…… 

“哈哈……”吴宣仪抱着自己的全部家当：枕头、被子、自酿紫菜，站在金知妍滞留所门口打着哈哈，被金知妍无情的“不”了以后，急的要往屋子里面挤，被金知妍心狠手辣的关门猛地夹了大腿。 

“啊哦！”吴宣仪不知道叫出了一个什么音节，反正她觉得自己的大腿已经麻痹了一半，她带着哭腔低低的说：“晚上有狼人……” 

金知妍一只手叉腰，另一只手放轻了一点，看她继续表演。 

“晚上真的很危险，有老虎，狮子，豹子……”吴宣仪把自己所见过的所有食肉动物的名字像报菜名一样罗列了一遍。 

“你忍心我变成一堆白骨吗?” 

“嗯。”金知妍的心软了软，可是放一个alpha进来真的是冒险，她闭了眼继续拒绝。 

“我我我我……腿真的痛……”吴宣仪龇牙咧嘴的，摆出了一脸的怪相，金知妍误以为自己真的下手很重，让这个狡猾的alpha趁机钻了进去，她单脚蹦了蹦，做到铁椅子上，看金知妍指着门口的门，垂了眼角：“我睡地上总可以了吧。” 

金知妍看她就差哭给自己看了，敷衍的点了点头，在那个alpha的欢呼中，沉默的乞求老天今晚的垂青，千万不要露馅啊！ 

金知妍躺在床上，听着地上那个人熄了灯以后一直翻来覆去的动静，心里重重的叹了口气。 

为难她了。滞留所的配置不是很好，水泥地面坑坑洼洼的，再加上阴暗潮湿的天气，在地上肯定又冰又难受……金知妍无奈，从床上立起：“上来睡吧。” 

床下那人的眼睛在黑夜里面也亮的惊人，她客套了一下：“那怎么可以……” 

“那你别来了。” 

吴宣仪将自己的铺盖往床上一扔，迅速翻身在她身边躺下。 

两个人只有两条被子的距离，吴宣仪还是毕恭毕敬的拉开了距离，并且转过了身背对她。 

都已经往她床上躺了，还是不要让她感到不舒适吧。 

两人都心照不宣，一动都不敢动，怕自己一动就会惊扰到另一个人的睡眠。 

过了一会，吴宣仪默默地飘来一句话：“知妍？” 

“嗯。”金知妍弱弱的回了一句，算搭理了她。 

“知妍喜欢什么样的omega？”吴宣仪看来是打算夜聊。 

Omega？老娘喜欢alpha！金知妍心里默默嘀咕了一句，但嘴里却吐出：“没想过……你喜欢什么样的？” 

“我？当然是美丽贤淑、楚楚动人、美丽大方、倾国倾城、大家闺秀、小家碧玉、楚楚动人、 闭月羞花、沉鱼落雁、倾国倾城、温婉娴淑、千娇百媚、仪态万千、国色天香、花容月貌、 明目皓齿、淡扫峨眉、清艳脱俗、香肌玉肤、仪态万端……”吴宣仪的话匣子完全闭不上了，金知妍瞪了眼。 

这不是颜控是什么？她心里发毛的不理她接下来对自己说的话，假装自己睡着了。 

吴宣仪委屈的看着那个人紧闭着眼，全都是拿来形容你的呀…… 

我喜欢你金知妍，我喜欢一个alpha…… 

鬼使神差的，吴宣仪转过来了，看着眼前那个睡着以后精致的像卢浮宫雕塑的“alpha”，微微颤动的睫毛，高挺的鼻子，看上去如同鹅卵石一般光滑细腻的薄唇，视力极好的alpha甚至可以借月光看到那人鼻翼上的浅痣。 

糟糕，好想吻她。 

满屋子的甘草味，吴宣仪不自知。 

金知妍肯定闻到了，她睁开自己的眼睛，猛地意识到吴宣仪转过来了，还离自己这么近，这么近，近到一伸头就可以与她的鼻尖相碰…… 

金知妍没有想逃离的意思，她单纯的觉得害羞，那种想把自己的脸用被子盖住以后一顿羞赧的害羞，要是现在点着灯，自己的脸一定很红。 

就这样盯着对方，两个人都没有说话。 

“你……有没有闻到一股薰衣草味……”吴宣仪轻轻地吸了吸鼻子，这一举动让金知妍瞬间吓出了冷汗。吴宣仪很喜欢这种味道，让人安心的薰衣草，这里可是苔原区，要是有薰衣草那可真是太棒了。 

“你闻错了！还有离我远一点！”金知妍言辞激烈，虽然这不是她的本意，她不想排斥今晚的吴宣仪，甚至享受当下，但是…… 

自己的信息素泄露了！早知道就应该多喷一点松针味的信息素，金知妍已经很久没有动那罐信息素了，她现在后悔至极。 

当一个omega闻到喜欢的alpha的信息素时，会不由自主的释放信息素。 

千万不要认出来啊……金知妍紧张的抓紧了被子。 

看着金知妍别过去的脸，吴宣仪懊丧的“噢，对不起”，缩回了自己的身子，果真还是这么排斥吗？可这是为什么呢？吴宣仪带着无限的疑问合了眼。 

可枕着薰衣草味入睡，还不错。 

等吴宣仪终于没了动静，金知妍急匆匆的下了床，往自己身上猛喷起信息素来。 

床上那人，眼皮轻轻的抖动了一下。


	8. 第七章

【宣娜】岛 ABO 第七章  
❗️❗️❗️不洁设定预警，请确定是否观看本文❗️❗️❗️

 

❗️❗️❗️严重OOC，题材新颖，看了以后切勿KY❗️❗️❗️

 

❗️❗️❗️宣A十三区唯一幸存者×苞A（O）生存菜鸟❗️❗️❗️

七 

金知妍本以为自己的睡相极其老实，至少在自己二十三岁的人生里一直是这样的，再加上昨天晚上的小插曲，自己的精神应该高度紧绷才对。昨晚入睡之前金知妍都觉得自己左侧的肌肉都要被压坏死了，可就是不敢转个身，怕自己的信息素溢出的更加过分。 

可睡着以后，身体立马显示出主人内心最真实的想法，没有了最高神经中枢的调控，她不知怎么的就落入吴宣仪的怀中了，吴宣仪也一改一直以来的绅士手，将自己牢牢的环住了，并且鼻翼非常危险的离自己的腺体只差几厘米……金知妍吓得心里的一块地方狠狠地收了一下，并且一直痉挛个不停。他不知道要用什么方式逃脱这个怀抱。 

这个怀抱锁得死死的，吴宣仪双手合十紧握，金知妍连耸一下肩膀都极有可能碰到眼前这个alpha的下巴，金知妍不想吵醒她。 

她们两个现在极其和谐的面对着面，金知妍看到吴宣仪很久没有修过的眉毛偷偷的露出一点小芽，滞留所透进的阳光刚好勾勒出一层金边，让吴宣仪整个人柔和了下来。虽然好像有点皱这眉头，但是闭着眼睛就好像小孩吃不到糖以后的独自生气，颇有些撒娇的意味？ 

十三区的恶魔杀手？ 

外界的报纸早就传疯了，说十三区的那个alpha一出来必将震动整个W国。金知妍上岛前也一直把吴宣仪当成一个冷血的杀手，吃人连骨头都不吐的那种。 

可吴宣仪，没想到你这么可爱。 

金知妍稍稍偏了偏头，真好，自己的生物钟看上去比吴宣仪的要早。 

眼前这个可爱的alpha微微拱了拱鼻子，发出了早晨独有的声带尚未活跃的沙哑音调，低低的，直接滴进金知妍的心里。糟糕，她好像要醒了。金知妍猛地闭了眼睛，假装自己还没醒过，悄悄往吴宣仪的身子里拱了拱。 

不是应该拉开距离的吗……金知妍在自己离吴宣仪更近以后在心里低低的骂了一句，然后就被一个温热的东西弄得连自己都指责不了了。 

吴宣仪的嘴唇本就薄，现在因为说话的时候轻轻地牵着嘴角显得更加的薄了：“我醒着的。”金知妍震惊的全身一抖，调动全身的细胞想着要用什么方式为自己开脱。 

可话音未落，alpha轻轻地，带着自己小心翼翼拥起的勇气，靠近自己喜欢的女孩，吻了吻金知妍的发根。像中国水墨画的清墨一样，明明和水已经一样透彻了，但还是没有办法忽略这样的存在。可吻完以后又随意地滑开，好像金知妍发根和心里的轻微灼热感只是外面的阳光太好了造成的。 

可是不是薰衣草味的，是一种刺鼻的松针味。吴宣仪不喜欢这种味道。 

好可惜。不过今天的苔原是晴天…… 

吴宣仪心情很好的开始伸懒腰，正好把自己的胳膊给收了回去，原本一动不动的金知妍因为头突然没了支撑而猛然醒悟，自己好像被亲了…… 

吴宣仪为什么要亲我？为什么？两个alpha为什么……除非她…… 

是弯的？ 

那怎么办，自己本质是个omega啊！ 

金知妍深深地陷入了沉思，没有注意到眼前那个人又开始盯着自己看了。 

“你怎么不躲了？”吴宣仪调笑道，语气狡黠。 

啊？金知妍稍稍的抖了几下，想要装了装样子，可她自己都觉得蹩脚，最后索性放弃，只是稍稍的离吴宣仪远了点，可是这个家伙看自己没这么排斥了，像一个吃到糖的小孩，想要继续尝甜头，侧过了身子就一直看着了。 

自己有这么好看吗？不过就比其他的omega出众了一点点。 

“我一直醒着的，金知妍。”吴宣仪这句话的语调又平又缓，但却信息量极大，金知妍把它在自己的脑袋里面过了好几遍，可就是飘渺的抓不到重点。她被这个alpha盯着连头脑都变得迟钝了许多，脑子里面的各种线索好像在打架争个不停。 

啊！我偷偷钻进她怀里的事情被她发现了！ 

金知妍羞的立马起身，也不管后面的吴宣仪露出怎样诧异的表情，径直往门外冲，衣角被门夹住使她又羞愤的转过身来用力一拽，一下子跑了个没影。吴宣仪第一次看金知妍毛毛躁躁的，乐呵呵的看着她急冲冲的背影，但又渐渐隐去了笑意。 

金知妍，我难得糊涂，但一直很清醒。 

收拾完毕，就要开始今天的计划了——为进入戈壁区准备物资。吴宣仪吹着口哨，不成调的《dream come true》，金知妍听得耳朵都要起茧子了，真想问问她有什么dream她come true了？ 

“金知妍，你有没有小名啊？”吴宣仪这个人的思维真的是很跳脱，看着那个拿着小刀认真削着木棒的“alpha”，歪着头就问出了这个问题，惊得金知妍一个没稳住差点把小刀扎到手里。 

“苞娜。”金知妍很诚实的回答，继续专心致志地对付自己的木棒。 

“这么Omega的名字？”吴宣仪的语调微微上扬。 

O！M!E!G!A! 

“啊！” 

金知妍现在对这个词可是敏感万分，小刀在她的虎口处划开了一条口子，咧着嘴嘲笑主人刚刚的分心。她吃痛的大叫起来，双腿扑棱了一下，手立马被眼前的人接过，那个人心疼的吹了吹，惹得金知妍内心深处一阵酸软，但又立马被下面这句话气的想要猛锤她的后脑勺：“裤子脱了，打针。” 

“你？？？”金知妍真不知道这个人为什么会这么不要脸，脸不争气的泛上一层粉。 

“放心，我对alpha没兴趣。”吴宣仪看着那个“alpha”明显的羞赧，笑得更灿烂了。 

啊……幸好，她是直的…… 

但是…… 

“针我要自己打！” 

 

终于深入西区了，连绵起伏的沙丘，虽然带着柔和跃动的曲线，但是总是让人不容小觑——就像那些伪善的人，你永远不知道她会在什么时候什么地方给你突然插上这么一刀。 

吴宣仪站在其中的一个沙丘上，平生第一次感受到了自己的渺小和无助感，太过于辽阔的感觉让她的心不知道在哪里降落。拿起自制望远镜，吴宣仪看着远方的地平线，好像有数个重影累叠，让吴宣仪的心更加没了安全感。 

被吴宣仪落在后面的金知妍终于气喘吁吁的爬到了顶端，她暗自娇嗔的骂了吴宣仪一通，为什么要把自己甩在后面啊……知道自己体力差了不知道帮帮忙的吗…… 

可她没有说出来，吴宣仪一直在回头看自己，她不想成为吴宣仪的累赘。 

吴宣仪的精神现在高度紧绷，她现在不仅绑着一条人的命。 

远处的黄色线条越来越粗，并且有逐渐逼近之势，吴宣仪内心警报声彻底的被激起，现在连在旁边的金知妍都看的一清二楚了。她震惊的看着席卷而来的，宛如黄昏到来般的暮色，细若蚊呐的叹道：“沙尘暴。” 

确实是的，但这次不仅仅只是一次沙尘暴，通过粗略的指尖预估和扑面过来的热浪的强势以及沙尘暴的密度…… 

恐怕在劫难逃，吴宣仪拿着望远镜的手的指节开始泛白。漫天飞舞的黄沙似在咆哮，要吞噬掉所有的生灵，迈着沉稳狡诈的步伐步步逼近。 

没有办法了。 

吴宣仪扯过金知妍的手，让她转过一个角度而面向自己：“对不起……” 

什么？金知妍不知道吴宣仪说的这话是何用意，蒙圈的被吴宣仪脱下来的外衣牢牢地封住了头部，只留了一个小缝作为出气口，她才知道吴宣仪要做什么。 

“不行！你会被黄沙堵住口鼻的！”金知妍在被趴着放倒在地上的时候一直用自己闷闷的声音做着激烈的反抗，一直想要起身将外套重新套回到现在面部暴露身上只有一件体恤衫的alpha身上，但被吴宣仪用力地牵制住无法动弹。 

她好讨厌这种感觉……虽然是被alpha保护，可她不是弱者！ 

“金知妍！”吴宣仪用低沉的声音吼得金知妍闭了嘴，“你安静一点，到底是你会生存，还是我？” 

那声音伴着风沙直直刮在金知妍心上。 

吴宣仪第一次凶她……霸道。金知妍没了任何法子，只得顺着吴宣仪的意，任凭她趴到了自己身上，将自己的脸也埋了起来。 

黄沙肆虐，甚至有些吹到了金知妍的眼里，这点缝隙都不放过……吴宣仪，你怎么样？ 

金知妍没有叫她，即使叫了吴宣仪也没有办法回答。呜呜的风啊，吹不散两人的心绪。 

两人同时在心里默默祈祷，希望这灾难可以收回死神的镰刀，将挥在他们身上的刺人的黄沙拂去。 

她们十指相扣，没有分开。


	9. 第八章

【宣娜】岛 ABO第八章  
❗️❗️❗️不洁设定预警，请确定是否观看本文❗️❗️❗️

 

❗️❗️❗️严重OOC，题材新颖，看了以后切勿KY❗️❗️❗️

 

❗️❗️❗️宣A十三区唯一幸存者×苞A（O）生存菜鸟❗️❗️❗️

 

八 

手机屏幕发出微弱的光，渐渐黯淡下去又被点亮，在黑暗的岩洞里面显得更加渺小和无助了。金知妍的鼻尖几近贴着屏幕，这小小的人衣着单薄，在昼夜温差巨大的沙漠里面更显得没有依靠，她还把能够不用来蔽体的衣物都尽数脱下，盖在了那个不知何时才会醒来的alpha身上。 

长时间盯着屏幕而没有动作，金知妍的眼睛开始泛酸，身上的鸡皮疙瘩也在强烈谴责主人的所作所为，她重重的叹了口气。 

那场沙尘暴一反常态，刮了长达一个小时，金知妍以极其别扭的姿势被吴宣仪牢牢地护在身下，稍微动弹一下又会被alpha移回原位，可是alpha的动作明显迟钝了很多。金知妍透过那些微不可查的缝隙，看着漫天的黄沙仍然没有停下的意思，依旧刮得像粉笔断在黑板上的声音，刺拉拉的要滑开挑战者的心。 

“我们站起来走吧……”金知妍一直提着这个意见，即使刚开始立马被吴宣仪一票否决，到后来的不回应，金知妍还是念着，已然成为了一种执念。 

吴宣仪不要受伤的执念。 

可能是因为对金知妍凶了几句，又或者是真的没有力气回答了，吴宣仪的语气出奇的温柔，即使配着肆虐的风声，也温柔的能掐出水来： 

“你就当睡个午觉吧……” 

然后就再也没了声音。 

等到外面终于没了风声，金知妍叫着吴宣仪的名字，可那个家伙仍像一块吸铁石一样紧紧的粘在自己的背上，Omega吃力的一个翻身，终于看见alpha被欺负成了什么样子：她将自己的T恤衫套在了头部，是的大部分肌肤裸露，而那些皮肤上全部是粗粝的飞沙玩耍过的痕迹——一道道暗淡的血红，布满了黄沙仍然若隐若现。 

金知妍猛地扯下已经满是黄沙的T恤衫，凄厉的喊着吴宣仪的名字，帮她拍掉脸上的沙，抹掉两个眼皮间的调皮入侵者，轻轻吹走口鼻中的阻塞物，但是怀里的人没有任何的反应，就好像是被彻底风化的木乃伊，僵直没有生机。 

我就应该阻止她，一开始就应该！金知妍越来越急躁，凄厉到发尖的声音慢慢变的酸软，然后连手也变酸，眼睛也变酸，什么都变得酸软无力。 

我就知道……戈壁……怪不得埃及的法老要把自己的陵墓建在沙漠的深处…… 

胆敢进犯的人，谁能逃过沙漠的整蛊？ 

光秃秃的一切，有什么地方可以躲过大自然的小小恶作剧呢？ 

要是这时候吴宣仪睁开眼，她就会看见自己喜欢的女孩那样无助的给自己做心肺复苏，她的眼睛会被她的泪模糊。她布满黄沙的身上唯一深色的地方那样的潮湿，是被金知妍的泪水浸湿的…… 

Omega不知道从哪里找来的岩洞，她只知道一路瞎闯，磕磕绊绊的背着alpha的肩，凭着本就羸弱的omega的身体，跌倒再站起，划破的白皙的膝盖透着她的疲惫和不堪。但是她要救这个人，救这个alpha。到最后，所有的动作仿佛都没了意义，她只是机械的走着。 

停下来，就什么都没有了。 

金知妍发现手机突然有了信号是在刚刚，自从上次和金炫廷闹了个不欢而散，手机的信号就一直中断着，金知妍一度以为自己成为了弃子。 

现在，是不是应该向她求救？ 

金知妍知道这是自己唯一的办法了，她真的没有没有能力带吴宣仪活着走出沙漠。但是她不愿意，她不愿意去求那个让自己和她说话都感到反胃的人。金知妍也不知道自己在等什么，在等一切出现转机吗？这是多久以前才有过得盲目乐观？ 

醒醒吧，金知妍。 

终究是打出去了，对面是以一种极度亢奋的状态接的电话：“果真。” 

“你弄得？”金知妍因为太久没有说话和大哭过，声音有些喑哑。 

哪里的沙尘暴可以刮一个小时？为什么手机会突然有信号？你指示安排的吧。 

金知妍不傻，金炫廷知道金知妍会猜到的，所以她沉默表示了默认。 

“你知不知道我差点死了！”金知妍无法再对电话对面那个“嗯”的如此轻巧的人保持冷静。 

“你怎么会死呢？那个alpha会保护你的。” 

怎么会呢？ 

毕竟你俩这么好，是吧？金炫廷的话里带话，讽刺的恰到好处，让金知妍觉得自己的话仿佛长矛击在了棉花上，没有起到任何的作用。Omega竭力忍住再次从心底翻涌上来的委屈，勉强稳住自己的声线：“你会弄死人的……” 

金炫廷听见omega的声音颤抖，一阵邪火从内心底处蔓延开来。死人？你金知妍杀过几个人你自己心里不清楚吗？你到底在意的是人命，还是…… 

吴宣仪？ 

金炫廷知道再这样下去两人必将再吵个不可开交，只好暂时摒弃了心的那一阵酸涩：“我可以用卫星导航带你出来。” 

对面没有任何的回答，自己还在等她感谢？金炫廷自嘲的低笑了几声：“不要带那个alpha。” 

你可以做到吗？不带那个alpha，金知妍，为了你自己？我相信人总是自私的，在自己和她人的生命之间做选择，很简单吧？ 

毕竟你们两个人才相识了不到三个月，又会有怎样的情感呢？我和你可是相识了三年。 

再退一万步讲，你是J国的特务，即使你真的没办法下手杀死吴宣仪，那你抛弃她总没有践踏你内心的底线吧…… 

这个筹码金炫廷掂量了很久很久，她觉得自己有百分之九十的把握让金知妍放弃吴宣仪。不管从设么角度讲，金知妍都没有理由继续坚持。 

可这份信心，在金知妍的沉默里面慢慢的被消磨，还没等到金炫廷自我安慰完毕，一个轻轻的声音几乎要将金炫廷所有的一切击碎。 

那个声音金炫廷从来没有听过，换作从前，金炫廷一定会很想找这个像猫一般的声音是谁发出来的，并且会一直在脑里面重播这份温柔。要是知道是金知妍的话，她可能会欣喜到癫狂。 

金知妍的声音极其的细柔，像羽毛落到了水上一样温柔，荡起金炫廷的涟漪。 

但是现在这份温柔，金炫廷想将她撕碎。 

“求你了……” 

求你了…… 

一直骄傲的金知妍，低头了。那个射击榜上的第一名，无数alpha倾慕的对象，即使因为家中欠了巨债而被人指指点点也一脸坦然，对自己冷言冷语的金知妍，真的低头了…… 

可就为了一个alpha？一个alpha？金知妍，你为什么要这么轻易地扔掉自己的骄傲！你只要在坚持自己的想法，跟我说你要什么，我就会满足你的，我只是和你争口舌之快而已！ 

不要这样，我都要不认识你了……我喜欢的金知妍那样的优秀清冷孤傲…… 

原来也会求人。 

“炫廷……”那个声音还在继续。 

金炫廷仿佛可以看见金知妍把自己的脸凑近自己的耳朵，一脸的哀求，眼里净是楚楚可怜，将手搭在自己的肩上，嘴边的热气濡湿耳尖。 

金知妍……金炫廷的双手发抖，你真的狡猾。 

你总是能精准的戳中我的痛处，细细碾磨。 

我是不是输给吴宣仪了？她把你改变了吗？是因为她的温柔吗，还是因为她像甘草一般的清新纯冽？所以你是可以温柔的，你是会撒娇的，是会表达自己的爱意的。 

只不过，只给一人。 

“别说了……”金炫廷的哭声压得很低，只不过让自己说话的声音变缓了一些。 

“你……” 

“你不要说话了！”金炫廷大吼，将桌前的文件全部扫到地上，吓得旁边的秘书大气都不敢喘，她知道自己的上司情绪最近总是起起落落，对着显示屏一会儿傻笑，一会儿气的砸笔。 

让我安静一会儿吧，金知妍。 

“我给你卫星导航。”金炫廷说这句话好像用尽了自己所有的力气，“但组织不会再给你任何的帮助。” 

你，被抛弃了。 

“金……”金知妍吓得高声喊出半个字，发现对面已经先一步挂断了电话。 

怎么办？金知妍的面色惨白，她看着那个“睡”的正香的alpha，如果三个月到了，吴宣仪走了…… 

自己该怎么办？ 

 

吴宣仪命大，自我修复能力极强，现在她轻轻咳了几声，吓得对面那个在生火的“alpha”关切的看着她，连忙摆了摆手表示自己现在很好。但是过了一会儿，她有作秀般的想要引起金知妍的注意力，故意咳了几下，很享受的看金知妍过来关心自己的样子。 

算了，她救了自己呀。金知妍早就看透了吴宣仪的小伎俩，但就是没有戳破。 

自从走出了沙漠，吴宣仪更加粘着自己了，到哪儿都粘着，甚至还想和自己睡觉…… 

做梦！虽然自己也很想…… 

两个人就这样静静地烤着火，享受宵禁前的最后十几分钟。 

没有任何预兆的，吴宣仪突然间起身，撂下一句“我先睡了”，跌跌撞撞的冲回了滞留所，惹得金知妍不知道自己刚刚到底做错了设么。 

吴宣仪三五下脱光自己的衣服，径直冲到浴室里面，直到花洒中的冷水顺当的从她的身上滑下，她才感觉好受了一些。甘草味的信息素四处游荡，她羞于看自己下半身的反应，将水开得更大了些…… 

小alpha今天晚上有点不老实。 

隔着火光，吴宣仪痴痴的看着“alpha”的侧脸，看她还在那里计划明天是不是要多捕一只兔子，看她因为纠结而蹙起得好看的眉，看她的长发，看她高挺的鼻子。火光将空气都渲染的微红，抖动着，让人感觉非常的不真实，金知妍的脸就这么忽远忽近…… 

又回忆了一次，刚平静下去的家伙又抬起了头胀大起来，得到吴宣仪的解放才终于安分了下来，倒是惹得吴宣仪气喘吁吁地扶了浴室的墙。 

刚上岛的时候有带着抑制剂，但是早就用光了…… 

吴宣仪实在猜不到接近两年的禁欲，易感期又悄然而至，还那么的…… 

难以抑制。 

另一间房的金知妍看着自己的发情期快要到了，在刚刚燥热的环境里也觉察了几分，马上打了一管抑制剂保险。应该让组织再送几支来，好像不够了。 

等等，我好像被抛弃了……


	10. 第九章

【宣娜】岛 ABO 车 第九章 上  
❗️❗️❗️不洁设定预警，请确定是否观看本文

❗️❗️❗️严重OOC，题材新颖，看了以后切勿KY

❗️❗️❗️宣A十三区唯一幸存者×苞A（O）生存菜鸟

岛 第九章 

九 

隔着十米开外的两个滞留所，全都渲染着心照不宣的氛围。 

不知道冲凉了多久，吴宣仪终于慢慢吞吞的穿好了衣服，纽扣扣错位了也不甚在意，耳尖还滴落着些许的水珠，她毛毛躁躁的随便抖了抖头发，吹了个半干，将就着草草睡下。她脑子里一直想着一件事情，到底应该怎样度过自己的易感期？ 

不知道哪本书上说好像说吃点野生薄荷会有用，吴宣仪决定明早起来试试。思维有一搭没一搭的扣着，又想到金知妍了……吴宣仪整个人痉挛一般的颤动了一下，猛的一锤自己的后脑勺，蒙了头找周公去了。 

金知妍则用自己的手机拼命地寻找怎样安全度过发情期的方法……废话！我当然知道抑制剂最有效！金知妍在不知道第几次看到抑制剂这个答案后，终于吼出了自己内心最真实的想法。但她还是没有放弃，继续往下寻找着答案。 

野生薄荷？金知妍的手顿了顿，看上去好像是一个比较靠谱的方法，网友的回答非常的严谨并且点赞数非常的高。 

或许明天得背着吴宣仪去南区了。 

 

金知妍觉得自己睡下没多久，就被几声呜咽声惊出了一身冷汗，猛地睁开眼，耳边的声音更加清晰了。呜咽声本来只是低低的散落着，骤然开始起伏，并且连成一片从四面八方传来，好像是有目的的应和，并且呜咽声逐渐变成让人毛骨悚然的嚎叫。金知妍觉得自己的被褥顿时凉了半截。 

狼，原来东面是狼！同样被造物主眷顾的生灵，草原上所向披靡的王者，而且不止一只……隐藏在黑暗中伏击敌人，但又不畏惧白天刺激的追逐战，干什么事好像都游刃有余。 

金知妍双手哆嗦着要去开滞留所的门，但随着“咔哒”一声，门已经被门口那个整装待发的家伙反锁了。Alpha向来感官敏锐，动作迅速，早就感受到今晚草原方向的异动所以保持着浅眠。吴宣仪琥珀般的眼镜一闪一闪的，隔着滞留所的门看着里面那个“你干嘛”的质问眼神和死命拉门的动作，无奈的又用一个木棍给自己的反锁加了一个双保险。 

再一个弯腰，金知妍看见自己的双脚旁多出了两天的口粮，从门缝里面死命挤进来而有点变形，还有一点热度看起来也是匆忙准备的。 

吴宣仪……要去砍杀狼群……不带自己…… 

金知妍这会儿是真的生气了，声音疏离但带着一点点的颤音：“不许去。” 

不许去，吴宣仪，太危险了你不许去，明天早上再说吧…… 

吴宣仪将自己的手扒住门上的铁丝网，双腿自然地依靠上去，说话的口气好像只是在谈论天气：“不要，这声音吵得我睡不着。”吴宣仪这种颇有点俏皮的回答让金知妍突然间不知道说什么，到底是应该骂她没心没肺还是…… 

“那你带我去。”金知妍抬头凝视着她的眼睛，好想要向她传达自己心意已决，不可以改变。 

吴宣仪没有理会她，“唉”的叹了一声，把自己推离门旁，吊儿郎当的拖着一把金知妍自己做的火枪，往腰上插了一把小刀，迈开步子：“只需要两天，说不定一天就回来了。”说罢也不管金知妍怎么乱吼，头也不回的就走了。 

怎么可能会带你呢？我自己都拿不准的事情肯定不会带你，我可不是一个亡命的赌徒。吴宣仪在确信金知妍不会看到自己以后才敢往裤子上擦了擦自己手里的虚汗。不，不可能等到明天的……狼群的迁徙速度很快，要是它们晚上往其她的三个区渗透，往后一网打尽就更难了，我遇上一两只野狼空手倒是可以勉强应付，你金知妍碰上了那才真的是凶多吉少。 

阴风阵阵，吴宣仪努力的不让自己打寒颤，即使鸡皮疙瘩已经肉眼可见。不知道走了多久，她终于站在草原的高地上，像初见金知妍时一样的装束，将鸭舌帽反着带紧，手扣着枪的扳机，周身涌动着不可侵犯的气场。 

狼群会害怕吗？或许吧……吴宣仪不舒服的又压低了帽子，她不喜欢这种好像要寡不敌众的感觉。 

草原上星星点点的闪烁着像萤火虫，慢慢的飞向吴宣仪，但带来的却是和萤火虫大相径庭的全新感受。吴宣仪微微皱了皱眉，那些绿宝石镶嵌的狼眼，凶恶残忍的本性暴露无遗。它们姿态万千，形态各异，有的曲着腿，有的高拱起自己的身子，有的拖着自己长长的尾巴…… 

但目标不外乎就是……我准备好了。 

金知妍不知道自己在干什么，她仍像吴宣仪离开时那样跪坐在门前，她很认真的在听，是哀嚎声吗……听不清呢，金知妍怕自己听错，于是更加专注，却被自己因为紧张而加速的心跳声占据了全部的听觉。 

是谁在哀嚎…… 

 

十三区第一。吴宣仪的利刃上残留着丝血，双脚站成肩宽而稍稍前倾，前面倒下的应该是最后一个了吧……吴宣仪觉得自己的头皮都累的有点发麻，用手扶住了旁边茂盛的桦树的枝干，随意的将刀刃在树皮上划了两下，她的习惯，现在这一排的树上都有她的痕迹了。算是提前完成任务吧，只用了一天，吴宣仪累的无法想更多，只想回去换下自己身上满是血污的衬衫，洗一洗还在滴着狼血的双臂。 

她晃晃悠悠的往回走，一路上疲惫的不想改变自己前进的方向，胡乱砍着挡道的树枝。其实有时候你会发现，如果你走了神，但是根据你的潜意识，你还是会走到目的地的。 

吴宣仪就是这样，她不知道什么时候自己已经回到滞留所了。她在离滞留所还有十米的地方停住了脚，昏昏沉沉的脑子顺着主人的意愿强行恢复工作，她有些事想和金知妍聊。 

很多事，她想了很久的事，这种愿望从萌生开始就一发不可收拾的野蛮生长。吴宣仪觉得还是先跟她讲比较好，不然自己可能会忍到爆炸的，即使被她看见自己这副狼狈的样子也没有关系。 

她踢开抵住滞留所门的木棍，门里面好像有人骚动起来，但没有说话。 

吴宣仪的腿都要软了。 

薰衣草正在疯狂地生长，就像自己刚刚脑中的思绪一样，等等，我刚刚在想什么？ 

她是Omega。


	11. 第九章下

到底是怎么回事？吴宣仪或许原本知道，但她现在的大脑就像好久都没有加润滑油的机器，怎么也转不起来了。  
薰衣草味的信息素简直太浓烈，浓烈到让自己晕厥过去。  
床上的金知妍不知道是什么时候迎来发情期的。昨天？今天？吴宣仪已经思维紊乱了，现在的金知妍是她从来没有幻想过的模样。她已然面色绯红，不适的扭动着自己的身子，好像有很多的蚂蚁从自己的身上爬过但没有办法抖落下来，身体透着粉，显然烫的厉害，她已经把自己的床单全都掀开而紧贴着铁床都没有办法缓解。头发被揉的很乱，她看见自己进来明显想整理自己，胡乱的抓自己的头发，但是好像显得她更加有了风情。衣服被她扯开，斜斜的耷拉出一半肩，另外的部分顺着发情期急促的呼吸暗藏在暗处，那里会是什么风光呢……  
这种若隐若现的感觉深深地打穿了吴宣仪最后的防线，她本来站在门口扶着额头，但神不知鬼不觉的就踱到床前了。神经元之间的联系仿佛更紧了，突触小泡释放的频率明显的加快，神经递质不断地落到自己敏感的受体上，下丘脑和垂体的调节作用仿佛生来就是不存在的，自己神经系统传递信息的速度和全面性是吴宣仪无法马上接受的。  
或许自己应该稍微控制一下……处在易感期的alpha简直一触即发，再加上碰到发情期的omega，那简直毫无抵抗力，但吴宣仪仍然靠着自己最后的理性拼命的让自己不要坠入情欲。  
甘草味的信息素马上也布满了整间滞留所，金知妍精神恍惚的意识到吴宣仪好像也不甚对劲，看见她异常饱满的裆部，马上明了。  
本来她还在思考要不要把吴宣仪推出门外，让自己备受煎熬的熬过三天，但想来如果自己注定会喜欢她……  
她靠近那个在碎碎念的alpha，将自己的双手攀上alpha的脖颈，不管这些动作是否会让那个alpha呼吸骤然变重。她是从身后抱过去的，现在她滚烫的身体也贴着她的，染上了狼血——这本身让人闻了就兽性大发的东西。吴宣仪可以感觉到她的气息脑后晃荡了一下，最后找到自己散发着甘草味的腺体慢慢舔舐。这种温热的感觉，吴宣仪从没感受过的温柔。  
不可以……还有很多事情好像没有搞清楚……吴宣仪僵直着，即使她感觉自己的性器又涨大了几分，被自己本身就有点紧的紧身裤压的有点疼，她用力地扣着床板。  
“标记我……”金知妍的嘴明明离自己很近，可因为发情期自动的带上了气音，像是从很远飘来的，娇媚的融进吴宣仪血液里，立马让她全身沸腾起来，撒娇又带着一点点哀求。  
金知妍两腿间满是湿润，因为私处的瘙痒而一直向下沉着身子，但又分心扒着吴宣仪的锁骨，有点吃力的发着“嗯……”声，听着格外酥人。  
这哪里是薰衣草，简直就是危险的蓝色妖姬，魅惑的不像话……  
吴宣仪觉得自己要爆炸了。她缓缓地把头转过去，对着金知妍的脸，两个人的鼻尖触碰着，在快要吻上的时候又巧妙的滑开，当对方向前探的时候往后稍稍撤退，在对方嗔怒这里开始又咧着坏笑贴回去。  
她在调戏我……金知妍已经受够发情期的空虚感了，无力地她只得靠在吴宣仪的肩上，声音软的更彻底了：“求你了……”  
“为什么？”吴宣仪的鼻息压得更近了，“怎么会让我标记你呢？”  
想不通啊……怎么会有一个Omega求着让alpha标记自己？  
“我以前被标记过……嗯……只有足够强大的alpha才可能反标我……嗯……书上看的……”金知妍一字一句的想要把话说清楚，但因为吴宣仪的挑逗看上去已经连不成完整的一段话。  
反标这件事知道的人并不多，金知妍也是从古书上找到的。只不过这个过程会异常痛苦，一般的omega不愿意尝试。毕竟不忠是ABO世界里面最大的电网。可金知妍愿意试一试，毕竟这是吴宣仪。  
吴宣仪在金知妍说完以后沉默了，金知妍随之后怕起来……果真吗？看来吴宣仪并没有自己想象中的这么喜欢自己。Alpha天生的占有欲怎么可能会让alpha接受自己喜欢的omega已经被标记过的事实，即使接受了，又有哪个会接受自己去反标？这不是将自己的尊严狠狠地践踏吗？  
金知妍搭在吴宣仪手上的手轻轻的往后缩了缩，甚至觉得自己身上的情热也好了大半。就收回了那么一瞬，立马被吴宣仪狠狠把住，翻身压在床上。吴宣仪的双眼里像是冬天毛衣掀起后炸起的火花，马上就要点燃了。  
“金知妍，你愿意被我反标吗？被W国的低等alpha反标吗？被我标记以后就永远没有办法和我分离……”吴宣仪说得格外的认真，甚至像在婚礼现场念誓词。  
W国的alpha已经好久都没有伴侣了。  
金知妍没有回答她，只是吻了吻她的下巴。原来她只是在顾忌这个啊……自己和她真像，为了对方根本不在意的事情自卑。  
“你是我的第一个omega。”吴宣仪终于粲然的笑了，解开自己的裤拉链，释放出那个已经快要因压迫起义的家伙。  
调皮的顽童想要吃在树顶端的蜂蜜，于是捡起了放在地上的一根粗大的竹竿，晃悠悠的拿顶部试探被蜜蜂围绕的蜂巢……  
吴宣仪觉得现在自己的性器仿佛被蜂蛰了一般的难受，刺痛差点让她撑不住自己的身子。果真，被标记过的omega的身体排斥反应异常强烈，从刚刚挺身而入开始就紧的厉害，alpha难受的出了一身冷汗。  
“啊！疼！轻点……嗯……”尺寸相差太大，让原先适应了其她alpha身子的穴口猝不及防，被撑大后一阵撕裂般的疼痛直达大脑皮层，金知妍紧紧地扯住被子，疼的眼角都泛出了一点泪水。吴宣仪十分的无措，她的性器才挺进了四分之一不到，她从金知妍的手指吻起，一路向上，再到敏感的胸部和锁骨，最后在腺体旁边打着圈圈，左手则在大腿根部画着十字，若有若无的触碰。omega的身子终于放松了一点，alpha终于趁虚而入，但又到了一个瓶颈期而停滞不前。  
吴宣仪开始吻她的脸，喘着气的同时下身不断地挺动，听着身下人并不十分享受的叫声而越发的不爽，当她吻到金知妍的眼角时，味蕾间竟都是咸味……  
Omega欢爱的时候留下的泪水是带有自己的味道的，但如果单纯的只是咸咸的就表示她并不喜欢……  
吴宣仪本想温柔，她也不知道做烈是什么感觉，但她现在满脑子都是：“操她！操哭她！”让她喜欢，让她叫，让她开心……  
吴宣仪猛地将身下人摆至上位，让她利用自己的重量尽情的下落，金知妍“呜”的一下搂住了吴宣仪的脖子，她感觉吴宣仪的性器更兴奋的在四处扩张自己的版图了，自己的穴肉被那个家伙挤缩到一起，随着吴宣仪的上下递送而忽里忽外，她的叫声也变得一颠一颠，金知妍自觉害羞拼命的想要矜持一切，稍稍的收了音。  
吴宣仪低低的笑了一声，酥酥麻麻的声音让金知妍感到大脑空白：“看来还不够。”金知妍还没懂是什么意思，就被吴宣仪带着贴到了墙上，狠狠地被操到最深处，遭受电击一般的快感席卷全身，花核和花心终于被触及，仿佛才刚刚睡醒，更加饥渴的想要被再次撞击，最次被大力的蹂躏到变形，再次索要更多。  
吴宣仪的速率不快，但每一次都跟着墙势和重力而将金知妍高高举起，再在金知妍哭喊着快要晕过去的时候骤然放下，omega渐渐的不满意这样的现状了，她胡乱的吻吴宣仪的身子：“要我……要我……”  
纯情的alpha受不了被omega祈求，耳朵的粉红早已经出卖了她，以及那个被omega握住的变得更大的性器，吴宣仪将她趴着摆下，在偷亲她的右脸时完成了后入，这使得花心已经被撞个满怀，热情的穴口收得更紧，alpha简直担心自己会被夹断。Alpha扶住omega的腰，坏心思的继续让自己的手游走在omega柔软的胸前，omega简直不知道alpha为什么会有这么多的精力分神，她已经被两腿间的那个家伙折腾的腿软了。  
Alpha开始高频率的抽动，为最后的冲刺做准备，omega不想去听那一声声娇喘是谁发出的，也羞于去听。调皮的孩童拿竹竿逗弄着蜂窝，将她戳到这边，挑到那边，时不时流出甜腻的蜂蜜，顺着竹竿缓缓留下，一直流到孩子的指尖，让她忍不住用舌头舔去……  
泛着白沫的粘稠体液正顺着alpha的性器而打湿床单……  
“啊……”omega终于在alpha的操弄下达到高潮，吴宣仪喘着粗气交出自己的货物，等着满载而归的收获。金知妍感觉自己的整个身体都烧了起来，原先已经基本被打压的支离破碎的松针味信息素突然卷土重来，两个信息素在体内的争夺战几乎要将自己撕碎，金知妍痛苦的只能呻吟，再也吐不过半个字来。甚至她有点想吐，并且好想要喘不过气来……  
倏地，轻轻地，自己的嘴好像被什么东西盖住，温柔绵长的像小溪从眼前流过……alpha吻了omega，第一次吻她，这种新鲜感让omega难忘，内心酥酥麻麻的酸成一团。被信息素轻易调配的ABO世界，omega更期待这样的吻，仿佛吻去了自己所有的委屈，只有和自己喜欢的alpha，只是她。  
仅此而已。  
谁说感情在ABO的世界里会屈服于信息素?  
吴宣仪一脸担忧的结束深吻，静下来和omega度过结合，omega现在正背对着自己，她看不见她的情绪。  
缓缓抽出自己的性器，吴宣仪再次环住了她：“怎么样？”担忧的像个孩子。  
金知妍转身抱住满身甘草味的她，什么话都不说，好像要把自己整个人揉进吴宣仪的身体里。  
吴宣仪低头吻了吻金知妍的发根，终于释然。  
现在的omega是甘草味的。  
“你也会是我唯一的omega。”


	12. 第十章

【宣娜】岛 第十章 ABO  
❗️❗️❗️不洁设定预警，请确定是否观看本文

❗️❗️❗️严重OOC，题材新颖，看了以后切勿KY

❗️❗️❗️宣A十三区唯一幸存者×苞O武器大师

 

十 

吴宣仪有点懊丧，身为一个精力充沛的Alpha，居然在omega之后才悠悠醒来，并且狡猾的Omega看起来已经逃走很久了，现在正在浴室里面窸窸窣窣的东摸西摸。看了眼闹钟，吴宣仪“啪”的一声直起了身，才四点半，这个Omega果真不一般！吴宣仪不爽的“啧”了一声，下次要让她下不了床。 

 

但是前几天大战狼群再加上昨晚……吴宣仪终于得以神清气爽的伸一个懒腰，一只手撑着满是欢愉痕迹的床单，另一只手则摸着自己的脖子转了转，愣了愣，突然间傻笑起来，脑子里不断冒出的想法让她觉得自己好蠢。 

 

起身，将自己身上早该换下的衣服匆匆脱掉——昨晚太匆忙导致这些细节都没有考虑到，吴宣仪凑近自己的衣服闻了闻，上面满是薰衣草和甘草交合的味道，吴宣仪赶忙移开自己的鼻，红了脸。扯下了床单，打了桶水把整个房间都擦了一遍，所有的东西好像都在提醒alpha昨夜的疯狂。 

 

金知妍将自己收拾利索，打开门的一瞬间，撞了这个抱着床单的家伙满怀，浴室里面的蒸汽则喷了吴宣仪一脸，连个人同时轻轻地“啊”了一声。吴宣仪将自己手里的被单扔到厕所里面，金知妍晕乎乎的才看到吴宣仪没穿衣服，立马离这个家伙远了一点：“你的衣服呢！” 

 

吴宣仪眨巴眨巴自己的眼睛，一脸无辜的指着那一团狼藉：“这怎么穿啊？” 

 

“你……”金知妍支支吾吾的捂着自己的眼睛说了半天，但觉得吴宣仪的逻辑好像真的很正确，但揪住她的小辫子就是不愿意放下来，“那你也不应该光着，不得体……”吴宣仪身材很好，这是金知妍偷瞄了一眼之后得出来的结论，昨天晚上太黑太急导致没有考虑太多，现在才发现她不仅仅很……还很……金知妍想再看几眼，但觉得这样会导致自己言行不符，便把自己的眼睛捂的更严实了。 

 

心里有鬼，耳朵红得快。 

 

吴宣仪笑着看金知妍眼神躲闪着自己，干脆什么也不干了，就斜靠在墙上，看她一步步后退后退，撞到桌子“嗷”一声，连忙大跨步把她拉到自己怀里，金知妍的头左边往后仰一下，再转到右边：“我刚洗过澡，别碰我！” 

 

“你真破坏气氛……”吴宣仪将金知妍抱得更紧了，让她的身子紧紧的贴着自己的，金知妍觉得自己能看到她的毛孔都不过分了。现在她们只有一层布料相隔，可以感觉到彼此的体温和心跳。 

 

“别……”甘草味的腺体离自己太近，金知妍开始有点头晕目眩，拼命的想要反抗来挣脱吴宣仪，声音低低弱弱的，手想要放下垂到腰间。 

 

“嗯……再抱一会儿……不然下次没有了。”吴宣仪将自己的头埋到金知妍的颈窝，靠着她平滑的锁骨，微眯起眼睛，看上去简直就像一只人畜无害的小兔子，声音低低的哼声，巧妙而不造作的向金知妍撒娇。 

 

下次没有了……金知妍的脑子被这句话一棒子打醒，嗔怪的看了一眼闭上眼睛的吴宣仪，顺从的把自己的头也靠向他的，吴宣仪计划得逞心情愉悦的“哼”了一声。 

 

两个人就这样抱着，单纯的拥抱，闻着彼此身上的味道。这样挺好的，什么都不用干，不是吗？只用拥抱就可以获得最最纯粹的快乐。 

 

金知妍不知道吴宣仪什么时候松开了自己，并在自己的唇上浅吻：“你没有话要和我说吗？” 

 

有的，有的。金知妍将吴宣仪推进浴室，“啪”的一声关了浴室的门：“你赶快洗，洗完了还可以赶上日出。”吴宣仪一头雾水，反应过来就已经换了地方，她调笑着将门打开一点点：“我没衣服了……”语气里透露着一丝丝的“你要对我负责”的死皮赖脸感。 

 

“滚！”金知妍把衣服甩到那张嬉皮笑脸的人脸上，但又在那个人惨叫着“瞎掉了瞎掉了”跑过去看，猝不及防的被亲了一口，肇事者嘻嘻笑着缩回了头。 

 

金知妍真可爱。 

 

 

金知妍现在对无人岛也是很熟悉了，挑了南区和北区的交界线坐下，正对着海边，旁边是不知道何时刚刚窜出来的一棵小樱花树。已经是春天了吗？金知妍痴痴的抬头，刚好与吴宣仪的视线交汇，这样默契的动作让两人都心照不宣的笑起来。吴宣仪猛得摇了摇那棵樱花树，顿时掉下很多的樱花花瓣，金知妍迎着它们微笑，一两朵花瓣从她的鼻子上轻柔的滑下，配上她明媚的脸……吴宣仪抿了抿唇，又在她的嘴上亲了一下。 

 

“真浪漫，不是吗？”吴宣仪佩服自己的先知属性，抢先在这里种下了樱花树。 

 

“这是你今天第三次亲我。”金知妍看着那个孩子般得逞后带着坏笑的家伙将自己的腿成大字排开，撑着下巴久久的凝视她。就这么喜欢我吗？ 

 

“把以前某个装A的家伙欠我的都讨回来。”吴宣仪狡黠的眨了眨眼。金知妍“啊啊哦哦”了一连串，终于想起正事来。 

 

突然间不知道开始从哪里开始解释，金知妍摸了摸自己的下巴：“我是J国的特务，任务是来暗杀你……”金知妍的声音越来越小，分神观察吴宣仪的反应，那家伙好像没有太过惊讶，看着自己的眼睛还是那样澄澈，抓了一把樱花“呼”的吹到自己的脸上…… 

 

“吴宣仪！”金知妍伸手要打吴宣仪，却被她一把抓住的同时被她圈住。吴宣仪的下巴抵住金知妍的头顶，两人同时朝向正在缓缓升起的太阳，头顶上的声音分外温柔： 

 

“我知道上次是你开的枪，我在你第一次和我同床的时候就知道你是个omega。”上次被狠狠地偷袭了一把，猛地转头，一个穿着白色衬衣的身影从眼前闪过，视力极好的吴宣仪一下子就看透了，抿着嘴不说话;同床那天吴宣仪因为害怕根本就没有睡着，以至于看到金知妍手忙脚乱的下床补喷信息素…… 

 

笨蛋，这也太明显了吧。 

 

“那你怎么不杀了我……”金知妍惊讶吴宣仪现在淡定的反应，换句话说吴宣仪的心也太大了吧。 

 

你射杀我的时候偏了一个指位，这对于一个杀手来说简直是致命的失误；你本来极度的排斥我，到后来的渐渐相信到依赖，甚至可以轻轻牵起我的小指；你不惜自己的生命为代价把我从鬼门关里拉了回来…… 

 

“我打赌你喜欢我，我赌你喜欢我。”吴宣仪第一次给上岛的人这么大的善意，她对自己的做法感到神奇甚至不可理喻，但是结果真的是天大的惊喜。金知妍没有伤害自己，一点都没有。 

 

“我没有！谁喜欢你！”金知妍有点羞赧，第一是作为杀手居然这么快就倒戈，第二是吴宣仪的话未免太赤裸裸。 

 

“难道你喜欢那个标记过你的人吗？”吴宣仪的话里带酸，虽然知道金知妍明显的排斥这段旧情，很明显她不喜欢那个神秘人，但吴宣仪就是醋就是醋！ 

 

金知妍沉默了，吴宣仪突然间觉得自己好像冷场了，连忙手忙脚乱的补救：“没没没当我没说过！” 

 

“没事……你迟早要知道的。”金知妍将自己的身子完全靠到吴宣仪的怀里表示自己并没有生气。 

 

金知妍絮絮叨叨的开始念起往事，包括自己家里负债导致自己必须得去训练营当特种兵，被分配到最艰难的任务里当特务，随时都有被抛弃的风险，还有金炫廷对她的无理的标记…… 

 

吴宣仪静静地听她从原来的诉说变成抱怨，然后是咒骂和小声地啜泣，心疼的更圈紧了自己的omega，眉头紧锁，不知道该如何安慰。一直以为J国没有像W国一样存在着最最落后的种族歧视，没想到还干着最暗脏的人债交易……吴宣仪的话匣子也被打开，分化成alpha以后的打压，因为优秀而随时被他人惦记和仇恨……金知妍哭得双眼红红的，小脑袋一颤一颤的，还是抬头吻了自己的下巴。 

 

同病相怜啊。东方已经翻出鱼肚白。 

 

“那现在你该怎么办？”吴宣仪问出了最让自己担忧的问题，要是金知妍真的如她所说的这么没有价值，金炫廷那么绝情，她一定已经被……果真，金知妍温顺的点了点头，眼里也开始布满忧虑。 

 

吴宣仪真的不知道该说什么才能扭转现在悲伤的氛围了：“那为什么J国不直接派个alpha来和我决斗？” 

 

金知妍看吴宣仪一副小孩子才哟的争强好胜的表情，终是露出了一点笑容：“组织说，要是计划失败可以色诱啊！”吴宣仪听到这个回答也忍俊不禁的咧开了嘴。 

 

“他们就只做对了这一件事，并且很成功。” 

 

毕竟我现在真的，超级超级喜欢你。 

 

“那知妍喜欢我吗？”吴宣仪将金知妍反过来正对自己，甘草般纯净的眼神直直的照进金知妍的瞳孔里。 

 

“嗯……”金知妍被吴宣仪这样认真的神情吓到了，昨天她也是这样问自己是否愿意被标记。考虑自己的情绪，尊重自己的想法……糟糕，吴宣仪知不知道这样做真的太容易征服一个omega的心，真的太真诚了。 

 

太性感了。 

 

这样优秀的alpha真的没有别的omega吗？金知妍突然想将吴宣仪藏起来，不让别人发现她。气就这么一下子上来，金知妍拎起吴宣仪的耳朵：“你是不是有别的omega？” 

 

“就你一个。”吴宣仪咕咕哝哝的揉自己的耳朵，眼神还是如最初那样的温柔。 

 

“我爱你。”金知妍主动将自己的唇送上，贴合那个alpha微凉的薄唇，天旋地转的薰衣草和甘草又开始融合了。金知妍真的很奇怪，为什么和吴宣仪在一起的每一个瞬间都让自己感到极度的舒适，像春日午后的暖阳一样让自己心安。包括所有的吻，都仅仅只是表示喜欢而已，纯白干净的感情。 

 

“跟我走吧……下周一。”吴宣仪调正了身子，将omega扶上自己的腿，双手不老实的摸了摸omega的臀部，omega则将alpha强势的整个压下。跟我走吧，吴宣仪在金知妍突然的攻势中惊喜的继续念着。 

 

“好。”omega满意的答应了这个回答，啄了alpha的脸颊一下，然后就完全失去主动权。 

 

“昨天还没尽兴呢。”


	13. 第十一章

【宣娜】岛 第十一章 ABO  
❗️❗️❗️不洁设定预警，请确定是否观看本文

❗️❗️❗️严重OOC，题材新颖，看了以后切勿KY

❗️❗️❗️宣A十三区唯一幸存者×苞O武器大师

岛 第九章 

十一 

三个月也太快了，特别是和金知妍坦白心迹后的十天更是快的让人难以置信。这十几天是怎么过来的呢？好像也没有什么特别的，先是陪某个家伙舒舒坦坦的度过了发情期，然后是在蜿蜒的小溪边拥吻，一起种下了更多的樱花树，晚上死皮赖脸的要和她睡在一起，顺理成章的耍个流氓什么的。 

 

以前的日子是怎么度过的？吴宣仪搂着金知妍，深深吸了一口她发间的香软味道，她已经想不起来了。无人岛第一次没有像常人说得这么恐怖神秘，也一改它在吴宣仪心中的神秘压抑氛围，变的鲜明活泼。吴宣仪睁开自己如猫一般调皮的眼睛，看着怀里的金知妍皱着一个小鼻子“呼噜呼噜”的打瞌睡，虽是不忍，还是把她叫醒了。 

 

“beta要来接我了，今天。”吴宣仪在那个人还没睡醒的耍赖酥音里，拿两个手指坏心思的扯金知妍的脸蛋，感觉很好的触感，让她忍不住上了另外一只手。金知妍“嗯”的一声刷的挥了短手，不耐烦地又想继续拱回到那个甘草味的窝里。 

 

“啊，你不会反悔了吧……”好不容易让那个小祖宗从床上坐立起来，看着又要倒下去的趋势，吴宣仪无奈的叹了一口气，狠狠地咬了omega的肩膀。金知妍终于得以清醒过来——代价是给吴宣仪一顿“爱的”暴打。 

 

“不会。”吴宣仪开始往那个嘟嘴生气的公主身上套卫衣，却被她一个猛地起身吓了一跳，笑眼弯弯，omega偷亲了alpha的嘴，趁着alpha一脸错乱的情况下赶紧跳下床逃走了。Alpha砸下自己高举的手，回味的时候恨自己的反应太慢，居然就让那个小妖精溜了…… 

 

北区早上八点，吴宣仪懒散的松了身子，修长的身子就这么随意的搭在礁石上，嘴里含着金知妍被多次“惩罚”后强迫装在她兜里的野生薄荷。才和我好了十天不到！吴宣仪气愤的猛咽口水，却被野生薄荷的清凉辣了嗓子。金知妍那个家伙，现在就躲在这个巨大礁石的后面，在自己的教唆下乖乖的蹲着。 

 

终于，吴宣仪瞥见了远方缓缓驶来的一艘白色快艇，上面的beta军官看上去有点诧异吴宣仪还活着，但只是看了一眼就把自己怀疑的目光收了回去。明明自己接收到的指令是来给吴宣仪收尸啊。 

 

吴宣仪从礁石上轻盈的蹦下，自然的接受了beta的祝贺和授衔。在接过自己被修改完毕的身份信息后，吴宣仪对着那个烫金的“少校”标志，终是如释重负的笑了，还很幼稚的学着电视剧里的人物那样敲了敲，真的，是真的。 

 

Beta看着眼前alpha开心的模样，不自然的攥了拳：“吴宣仪少校，现在您可以和我一起离开了。”吴宣仪装摸做样的“哦”了一声，眼珠子滴溜溜转了转：“等我一下。” 

 

Beta还没有回答一个音节，就被alpha一个飞踹踢得倒退了三步，一脸惊恐的抬头发现一个拳头离自己只有三厘米，暗自庆幸没有打中的时候，感觉自己一个底盘不稳，世界就倒了个圈。脸已经朝地，beta才开始回过神来害怕，双手已经被灵敏并且身经百战的alpha用草绳牢牢地捆住。 

 

吴宣仪把这个骂骂咧咧的beta踹回到船舱里去，回头对着那个探出半个脑袋观战的Omega一挥手：“上船！”得到指令的Omega一个激灵，屁颠屁颠的跟了过来。吴宣仪转头瞪了一眼那个满嘴跑火车的beta一眼，唬的那人好像吃了什么不好的东西，嘴巴鼓着但什么声音都没有：“设备全部扔海里去，要是你不想自己被丢进海里。” 

 

现在是吴宣仪掌舵，她看着从beta那里抢来的卫星地图，皱着眉研究回去的路，金知妍则负责不要让那个beta做出什么共存亡的蠢事来。金知妍很奇怪，那个beta好像已经听天由命了，就这么仰着头一动不动的盯着天空，忽的发出瘆人的笑声来。 

 

“早就猜到了，十三区唯一的alpha，W国最高的beta领导人啊……”荒唐！金知妍想用不堵住这个前言不搭后语的家伙的嘴，但是被吴宣仪制止了：“让她说下去。” 

 

“想要摆脱beta的掌控？一辈子都不可能！所有的人，一辈子都不可能！”眼眶撑的快要张裂，眼珠的红丝一瞬间全部显现出来，beta在极度激动的吼叫后利索的咬舌自尽，死之前仍在狂吠着自己对alpha的厌恶和诅咒，头斜斜的靠到一边，血顺着水流延伸到船的后面。吴宣仪冷笑，这种疯子一般的言论他从小到大并没有少听，她毫无怜惜之情的将那人的尸骨踹到船下，抛于身后。 

 

金知妍有点害怕这样的吴宣仪，身上仿佛围绕着戾气，并且越聚越多。她想抱抱这个胸口因为情绪激动而起伏的人。“她们说谎了……她们欺骗所有的alpha……”金知妍伸出去的手僵直住，不敢再向前了，吴宣仪继续低声说着，“都是谎言！什么十三区第一alpha就可以成为 W国的最高特务理事？他们害怕，他们害怕我！” 

 

何出此言？金知妍看着吴宣仪说话的声音愈演愈烈，顺着她手指指出的方向，呼吸瞬间滞住。水面上蹿出一把把冰刀，有预谋的摆着让人无法破解的队形，一步步的逼近自己和吴宣仪的小小庇护所。 

 

他们想杀死吴宣仪！金知妍猛地醒悟过来，的确，吴宣仪是十三区游戏里面唯一的胜者，W国里面最优秀的alpha，若出去以后掌握重权必定威胁beta政权，还不如在私底下解决掉，套上一个最后一天遗憾惨死的动人故事。换做之前的金知妍，也会这么做的。 

 

怪不得刚刚那个beta说的话如此的自信，并且没有派很多的人手过来带走吴宣仪…… 

 

“那你掉头啊！掉头啊！”金知妍把住船尾，身子向后倾着，却被一种凶残的生灵吓得立马缩回了身子。刚刚那个倒霉鬼的鲜血引来了成群结队的鲨鱼，现在正猛烈地撞击着快艇的甲板，打算和船上的伙计来个亲密接触，什么是腹背受敌，金知妍第一次如此真实地感受到。 

 

像是下了很大的决心，吴宣仪调整了最后的方向，朝着一个与W国截然不同的地方开去。金知妍自觉熟悉，拉了拉脸色并不是很好的吴宣仪的袖子：“去哪儿？” 

 

“J国。”


	14. 第十二章

【宣娜】岛 ABO第十二章  
❗️❗️❗️不洁设定预警，请确定是否观看本文

❗️❗️❗️严重OOC，题材新颖，看了以后切勿KY

❗️❗️❗️宣A十三区少校×苞O武器大师

岛 第九章 

十二 

别无选择。吴宣仪铁青着脸，照着卫星地图的指示，向那个红色旗帜标注的地方越靠越近。旁边的金知妍心中更是五味杂陈，如果她没有记错的话，这个边境的长官是金炫廷。先不说自己与她之前的纠葛，光是吴宣仪这样一根导火索就可以让金炫廷暴跳如雷了。 

 

况且自己还被吴宣仪反标了……金知妍发自肺腑的低低嗤笑一声，但马上晴转多云，金炫廷那样变态的占有欲，吴宣仪怕是凶多吉少吧。茫茫的大海宁静的让人害怕，鲨鱼不断啃噬船尾的声音仿佛还在耳边回响，是预兆吗？海平面终于露出一点棕黄，既而越来越明显并且越靠越近。金知妍仿佛才想起来似的，去牵那个alpha因为长久僵持而冰冷的手。吴宣仪被激的浑身一颤，但立马回握，骨节发白，似乎害怕松开以后就再也无法紧扣。 

 

上岸，J国的土地仿佛具有灵性，一听到两人的跫音马上警铃大作，一排排的士兵从各个地方窜出来，将她们火速包围成半圆形，交叉步前进暗藏着已经深入骨髓的谨慎。吴宣仪心里一惊，这样高素质的配合，W国要是再任由beta玩闹下去，马上就要被J国消灭个干净了。 

 

其中一个个子最高的家伙扯下了护目镜，脸上的欣喜之情马上外露出来：“金知妍！” 

 

“恩熙啊，你这样的阵仗，真是要吓死我。” 

 

看到队长如此的举动，剩下的士兵也开始认真大量那张白皙明媚的脸——真的是金知妍！一群人马上炸开了锅：“太好了，你还活着！”“我们都还以为你死了！”大家蜂拥着上去，金知妍本来举起代表投降的手立马换了个方向被迫成为敞开的怀抱，并且让金知妍有些脸红，太久没有那么热闹过了。 

 

不知道过了多久，默默蹲在一旁的吴宣仪才被人发现，她尴尬的咳了几声，在慢慢冷下来的氛围里面不知道要说些什么。恩熙作为alpha天生有着对同类alpha信息素的极高敏感能力，皱着眉闻了闻，然后是金知妍身上同样的味道，不禁低声对金知妍说道：“不会吧，执行个任务还送伴侣？”语气里玩味的态度还透露着：金炫廷呢？ 

 

金知妍突然间不知道从何处解释起，队伍里的那些小家伙们一直信奉的是“雪苞”，认为金炫廷和金知妍简直就是神仙眷侣，金知妍真想撕开金炫廷在众人面前的恭顺形象，但碍于面子始终吊着。简直是剪不断理还乱，金知妍干脆不做任何挣扎：“下次有机会和你说。” 

 

金知妍话音未落，原本其乐融融的氛围立马就被一个从上至下的声音炸成焦土化。顺着声音往上看，吴宣仪因为背光不适的眯了眼，但仍可以感受到来者不善，浑身上下的不悦笼罩着那个alpha，并且在见到金知妍以后变得一发不可收拾。金炫廷明显感觉到金知妍在看向她，被紧盯的身体甚至紧张的发抖，但她现在最关心的东西不是这个。另外一双不善的眼睛，划破胶着的空气，直直的扑进她的心里，让她久久被压抑的愤怒和委屈一下子被点燃。该骂她吗？和她决斗一场？金炫廷原先计划好的一切都被眼前那人阴鸷的眼神冲垮，其实自己心虚并没有错…… 

 

混账！什么时候养成的涨他人志气灭自己威风的破毛病，金炫廷狠咬下唇，自己没有错！只有我才可以给金知妍最好的，而一个W国的低等alpha？她也配…… 

 

“你就是那个alpha？”长久的对视，吴宣仪因为一直保持着怒视而眼皮泛酸，因为这句话立马低头一笑破功。她双手抱臂再次抬头傲视，虽然两人站位一高一低，但现在看起来却像极了平视，水火互相进犯，互不相容，两种极致的事物被强行归拢在一起，愈斗愈烈。 

 

自己没听错的话，金炫廷的声音在发抖？ 

 

“对啊。”慵懒不屑的声音仿佛一下子找到了金炫廷的要害。已经顾不得沉稳，什么故作冷静地姿态，队员面前的稳重？眼前那个家伙该死！她必须受到惩罚！金炫廷几乎是尖叫着吼道，脖颈上的青筋暴起：“恩熙，把她们两个人全部抓起来！一个是下贱肮脏的W国低等入侵alpha！另一个是叛国的废物！” 

 

“什么？”恩熙一脸惊恐地看着眼前狂怒状态下的队长，从没有见过这样不受控制的金炫廷——她好像疯了一般的将自己的眼睛猛地转向自己然后又是一句劈头盖脸的大吼：“你听不懂人话？” 

 

像是被人从梦中点醒，队员们才反应过来，动作迅速的一把抓起被丢到一旁的武器，抓住两人的手背到身后，猛地按下脊椎骨迫使她们弯着腰，恩熙同样照做，但她扒着金知妍的时候悄悄地松了松手。吴宣仪知道挣扎无果，任由扑面而来的士兵捆着，全程看着地面不知道在想什么，直到最后发现二人去的是完全相反的方向时，匆匆看向金知妍一眼，但被押着自己的士兵一巴掌扇到自己的脸上：“看个屁啊！” 

 

“你们再打她一下试试看！”金知妍和吴宣仪一样，沉默的被戴上手铐，但是看到吴宣仪脸上鲜红的手掌印时，猛地挣脱了恩熙的束缚，上去就是一脚踹在掌掴者的肚子上，那人哀嚎着蹲下，金知妍又上去踩上一脚，终是被重新控制住。 

 

站在露台上的金炫廷已经把指甲掐进了肉里：“打给她看。” 

 

没有人敢动手。金炫廷果断的从高处跳下，当着金知妍的面，抬起自己的手轻笑着把那个始终蔑视自己的人的头扇到一边。吴宣仪将头转回来，接着又受到一记重创。 

 

“金炫廷！”金知妍的声音又紧又涩，双腿无力的跪坐在地上，连轻吼听上去都是那么沙哑，接着眼泪被憋回去的浓厚鼻音。金炫廷拉住面前那个抿起嘴唇的alpha的衣领，贴到她的耳边耳语：“厉害啊，让自己的omega这么哭。”小人得志的看着吴宣仪瞬间变掉的脸色以及被及时按下的拳头。 

 

让自己的Omega这么哭……吴宣仪最后瞥了一眼蹲坐在那里为自己担心的Omega，然后就被金炫廷戏谑的用身子完全挡住，最后甚至连那个混蛋的身影都看不到，整个人被抛进C极监禁区。她浑浑噩噩的，无心去观察自己现在身处的恶劣的环境，自己真的让金知妍这么担心吗？ 

 

可是吴宣仪你能做什么？原先那个少校的身份已然蒸发，伴随自己的还是最最丑恶的W国低等alpha的标签。自己是不是太没出息太没用了…… 

 

太配不上金知妍了？ 

 

金知妍在金炫廷面前祈求痛苦的样子死死地循环在吴宣仪的脑袋中，烙印在她接下来的每一个监禁日里。真的很邪门，人一旦开始怀疑自己就一发不可收拾，吴宣仪已经没有办法想起任何与金知妍的美好的回忆了。同样的一天，又是中午，吴宣仪冷冷的看着进来送饭的恩熙，没有说话。 

 

“姐，我是孙周延啊。”恩熙在思忖良久后终于道出，“小时候一起被分化抛弃的。”吴宣仪终于在记忆中找回了一点印象，看着眼前人，思维开始明朗。 

 

儿时，好像是有三个兄弟姐妹，那时的beta父母对三个孩子都抱有很大的期望，三个孩子两个姓吴一个姓孙随了母亲，可是分化的时候只有最大的姐姐是beta，另外两个孩子都是最最耻辱的alpha。她们受不了外界的嘲讽和讥笑，吴宣仪真正记事的时候，已经是在孤儿院了。这么说来，恩熙是自己的妹妹？ 

 

那她可真是走运，来到了没有歧视的J国……吴宣仪抓住她的手，一时间竟不知道要说些什么，恩熙又打开了话匣子：“姐，我可以让你逃走，在J国找个地方隐姓埋名的过日子，怎么样？” 

 

吴宣仪顿了顿，看着眼前那人真挚的眼睛，吴宣仪突然有了一种冲动，眼里的炽热渴望马上就要溢出，她低声说出自己思考了三天的最终想法：“我要回W国。” 

 

我要回去。 

 

金知妍被金炫廷狠狠地从地上拽起，身边的队员们识趣的走开，完全不理会金知妍撕心裂肺的喊声。金炫廷被她这样的举动搞得烦躁起来，而且，她可以从金知妍拼命挣扎而带来的气流中闻到令她作呕的甘草味。为什么！金炫廷简直想大吼，不是说一个omega一生只能有一个alpha吗，为什么金知妍的身上已经闻不到半点松针味……难道自己上次不是永久标记？金炫廷第一次标记omega，现在回想起来仍能感受到当时的激动和快慰。但现在自己所做的一切好像都是徒劳，给那个野蛮人占了便宜？ 

 

金知妍看着金炫廷对自己身上信息素的错愕，心里大骂“活该”。她终于站起身，直面金炫廷的脸，接受她的第一个质问：“为什么是她？” 

 

“为什么不是她？难道还是你吗？”金知妍知道自己脸上带泪，知道这样说会让金炫廷再次被激怒，但她就是心狠手辣的想要破罐子破摔了，她看着那个让自己厌恶到极致的脸，“金炫廷，你真的很恶心。” 

 

换做平时，听到金知妍对自己这样的评价，金炫廷一定会闷了声音。但这回她突然间愣了愣神，然后接连着一串狭促的大笑，笑的金知妍起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩：“金知妍，你就这么有自信吴宣仪会选择你？” 

 

“你什么意思？”金知妍的语气凉了半截。 

 

“据我刚刚所知，恩熙那个叛徒去找吴宣仪计划着逃跑呢。”金炫廷故意把语速放慢，享受金知妍脸上的风云变幻，“吴宣仪在W国和你之间……” 

 

选择了回家。


	15. 第十三章

【宣娜】岛 第十三章 ABO  
❗️❗️❗️不洁设定预警，请确定是否观看本文

❗️❗️❗️严重OOC，题材新颖，看了以后切勿KY

❗️❗️❗️宣A十三区少校×苞O武器大师

岛 第十三章

十三

吴宣仪选择了回家。她确实选择了回家，金知妍站在机场的最高候机室里，眼睁睁的看着那个熟悉——不对，陌生的身影走进了检票口。金知妍觉得她的背影很陌生，他没有办法看到她像太阳一般和煦的眼睛，单是看背影，第一次感受到了疏离。金知妍脑袋蒙蒙的，一直蹲坐在那里不挪窝简直让她眼前发黑头皮发麻，缺氧的蹲不住。不知道是怎么站起来，是金炫廷扶的自己吗？金知妍发现自己就像喝了酒一般断了片。

 

她只是依稀记着金炫廷把自己的上衣披到自己身上的时候，自己一把摔到了地上。晚上真冷啊，金知妍一脸黯淡的看着前面开车心情甚好的金炫廷故意把车窗摇下，终于说了今天自从哭嚎过后的第一句话：“冷。”

 

金炫廷听到以后立马升上了窗户，现在金知妍不管怎么样都不会影响她的好心情，吴宣仪走了，他终于走了。或许应该回去开杯香槟庆祝一下，金炫廷没心没肺的哼着小曲儿，金知妍麻木的在后面发愣。过了好久才又吐出一句话：“去哪儿？”

 

语气平淡，但总算是说话了不是吗？金炫廷积极地回答道：“我给你在郊外租了一幢别墅，平常没有什么人打扰，组织给你休假了。”

 

假。金知妍想都没有想就知道这是金炫廷又一个蹩脚的谎言，自己犯下通敌这样的罪名，一般来说早就私下处理了，至少也得关了三年五载。金炫廷这么喜欢自己，定是求了情，换个法儿玩软禁不是吗……想着未来自己要应付驾驶座上那个人每天一副“我救了你”的德行，金知妍烦躁的揉眉。

 

比起现在的结果，自己是不是更应该在去往刑场的路上？

 

金炫廷帮金知妍提着原本就不多的家当，绅士的帮她开了门，金知妍冷眼抱臂看着金炫廷做着这些让普通omega疯狂动心的事情。或许吧，金炫廷你要是不做那件事，你要是再追求一段时间，我可能真的会喜欢你……良好的家境，并不逊色的外貌，金知妍并不是没有想过。但是这些马后跑现在才放，不觉得太迟了吗？金知妍不再看她，径直往里面走。

 

“你没在这里装监控吧？”金知妍说话的时候并不看她，这有点刺伤alpha的自尊心，但金炫廷早就做好了准备，这次要用足够的耐心，让她日久生情。

 

“没有，我还没有到那种程度。”

 

怎么办，金知妍突然间很想笑出声，金炫廷现在每一句义正言辞的话在她眼里都是放屁。怎么还会有人会这么不知廉耻。

 

有啊……之前有个人就有。一个纯白的身影窜进金知妍漆黑的大脑里，带着最最让人不忍心设防的笑容向自己靠近，然后就背着跑开了越跑越远……说好要帮自己挺过阴影，说好反标以后会对自己负责一辈子，说好要一起逃走……金知妍深信自己可以追上她的，一定可以追上她，但为什么现实中的追及问题的速度差会是负数？

 

是不是太容易轻信他人了。金知妍开始怀疑自己交付出去的真心是否廉价，被人这样放在地上蹂躏。自己很了解吴宣仪吗？如果这一切都只是她演出来的呢？十三区第一啊，是不是把她想得太善良了？手上没点血的人，心肠不狠毒一点的人，坐的稳那个位置吗？如果一切都是演的，都是演的……金知妍觉得自己的心脏猛烈的抽痛。

 

自己怎么这么倒霉啊……遇到的alpha怎么都这么……金知妍的喉咙呼噜呼噜的，酸气一个劲的往鼻尖冒，惹得她真的很想猛地一抽鼻子，但又耻于在金炫廷面前哭，冷冷的抛过去一句话：“你真可以走了。”

 

金炫廷这次很听话，没留下一句话就掩了门。金知妍听着“啪嗒”声一响起，泪水立马决堤，她想用手去挡，用一只手臂去擦，用两只手臂去遮。金知妍，你最近哭的够多了！

 

你自己蠢！一个相识仅仅三个月的alpha，你怎么就爱上了，还爱的这么彻底，从没见过你这么痴情种的模样！金知妍在心里低骂自己，以往自己射击成绩落后的时候，自我批评是最好的激励方法，可是今天却没有办法奏效了。身体里另外一个委屈的声音低声哭诉道：“我知道……我知道！”

 

可是金知妍期望被爱啊，吴宣仪的每一个动作都像极了爱情。让她忍不住沦陷，忍不住跟随她的脚步，忍不住想她，忍不住的眼波流转到她的身上。这些是她可以控制的吗？

 

委屈的情绪简直到达了极点，金知妍趴到了床上，抽抽噎噎的滑稽的如打嗝一般顺不过气，用拳头砸的床上都是褶皱，泪水浸润被单，金知妍不想看见自己留下的哭泣的痕迹，钻进被窝里将自己蒙住。哭泣仍然没有停止，只要吴宣仪还在她的脑袋里一刻，金知妍想她都不会停止心痛的。

 

最后简直哭到没有办法坐起来，金知妍脸上的泪痕一道一道的，有些又糊成一片，被她胡乱地抹开。其实仔细想一想，金知妍你仔细想一想……有没有可能这一切都只是金炫廷的阴谋，吴宣仪并没有背叛自己……

 

金知妍真的想要逼迫自己相信这一番说辞，但是吴宣仪为什么走，为什么回W国，为什么抛弃自己……金知妍你居然还在为她找借口吗？对自己彻底失望的瞬间，金知妍觉得自己蠢到无可救药。

 

好吧，就当你吴宣仪真的有苦衷。可是我真的好伤心，好伤心。

 

吴宣仪在吃面，或许吧，但是面已经坨成一团了，旁边的恩熙看她盯着眼前的电视屏幕出神，不敢叫她。

 

电视屏幕里的金炫廷说自己要和金知妍结婚了。吴宣仪颤抖的想要再拿起筷子，但是却什么都没摸到扑了个空。恩熙看她这样的六神无主，宽慰道：“假的，姐，假的。”

 

“你怎么知道是假的。”吴宣仪的语气没有任何的起伏，他没有表露自己的伤心或者愤怒，好像只是单纯的问一问明天的天气如何。金炫廷在节目上意气风发，说着自己是如何爱情事业双丰收的，说着自己与金知妍的甜蜜日常……好讽刺，吴宣仪低头看了一眼自己正挤在一家小面馆里面吃难吃到无味的面，狭促的笑了一声。

 

自己好像真的没有听过金知妍讲过她和金炫廷的过往，只是说过强标而已。

 

一厢情愿？

 

吴宣仪捏着筷子的手微微颤动。恩熙连忙开始分析：“你看，金知妍都没有出境，还有金知妍之前一直都没接受过金炫廷……”恩熙说话的语气越来越弱，她没有办法骗自己，因为他原先一直以为金炫廷和金知妍是一对。

 

“恩熙，不用说了，我知道了。”吴宣仪继续低头吃面，吸溜的声音比之前响了许多，“明天我们还要开会，忙的事情很多。”

 

“姐，你一定会成功的，只有真正沉稳的人才能成大事。我觉得你比金炫廷明事理多了，现在确实不是难受的时候，我们还有很多事情要做……”恩熙再也说不下去了。

 

吴宣仪抬头看着恩熙，什么话也不说，眼角没有下坠，嘴角没有下滑，什么特殊的表情都没有，但滚烫的泪水就这么一直滴落在桌上。吴宣仪没有抬手擦拭，只是继续看着恩熙，声线发抖：“我真的很想变得冷静成熟……”

 

“可是我做不到……”

 

我想她，我想死她了。


	16. 第十四章

【宣娜】岛 ABO 第十四章  
❗️❗️❗️不洁设定预警，请确定是否观看本文

❗️❗️❗️严重OOC，题材新颖，看了以后切勿KY

❗️❗️❗️宣A十三区少校×苞O武器大师

十四

 

坐在通往alpha集聚地的绿皮火车上，吴宣仪紧蹙着眉没有说一句话，双手像天生就这样的长久交叉着，她的视线看着窗外，久久凝望着那些仍然熟悉的建筑——高低不齐，破败不堪，并没有因为三年的洗礼而有丝毫的改变。

 

Beta政府的态度还是那样的强硬，没有拨款任何的资金来建设基础设施，她们继续借各种借口挤压着alpha只能用来苟延残喘的空间，掠走她们的劳动力。留在集聚地里的alpha大多已经没有任何的使用价值了，在无法忍受一个像纸核桃一样易碎的老人从火车前闪过时，吴宣仪微微的合了眼。 

 

实在是想不通一些事……alpha这个种群之所以会落到今天这个地步，不在颛臾，而在萧墙之内也——完全咎由自取不是吗？长时间的内斗，无法忍受别人比自己优秀的事实，猜忌，战争，嫉妒硬生生的把这个优秀的种族拖惨了。要是他们当时可以团结一点，从一开始就抵制压榨，就抵制十三区这种愚蠢的游戏，那结局又会怎样? 

 

吴宣仪并不是一个alpha主义者，她在小时候曾经偷看过beta姐姐的历史书，虽然是顶风作案并且最后还是被毒打一顿，但是书里面所描绘的beta在早期社会被alpha欺凌的让小小的吴宣仪一直记忆犹新。所以现在beta对alpha的种种政策其实算是一种报复吧，但这样像小学生一样的互啄游戏真的幼稚到了极点，冤冤相报何时了？为什么不能建立一个真正平等的政权呢？ 

 

恩熙端了一杯咖啡，跟着吴宣仪的视线一起看着自己的故乡，一个自己并不熟悉的故乡。她没有办法不对着这一切产生同情，人和故乡会是永远连着一条脐带的。微抿一口泛苦的咖啡，恩熙打趣的拍了拍吴宣仪的肩：“像不像列宁？” 

 

像炮弹一般的封闭火车，列宁就是这样直击沙俄的心脏的。吴宣仪被这风趣的形容逗的一乐，莞尔一笑：“那就借你吉言了。” 

 

绝不学李自成，如果是带着所有人的心愿，我吴宣仪一定会交上让所有人满意的答卷。 

 

长时间的代表大会，吴宣仪的出现就已经让所有的元老们鸡飞狗跳，毕竟他们一直是拿钱做事，唯一的工作就是镇压住alpha的反抗心理。他们极力的抵触吴宣仪的、说辞，并且所有的人都无法一下子接受这么大的信息量：吴宣仪少校的军衔名不副实；W国beta的阴谋，十三区其实只是一个小把戏；J国其实已经把支部打入W国，所以说有干涉国家主权的嫌疑…… 

 

很快就唧唧喳喳的吵作一团了。吴宣仪和恩熙本想在说些什么，但最后还是打算先在旁边冷眼。早已腐朽的大会如若惊弓之鸟，没有任何的志气，听到这样让人气愤的消息居然第一下想到的就是逃避，他们甚至疯狂地叫嚣着：“十三区第一滚！” 

 

“不要十三区！吴宣仪撒谎成性！”本来只是几个人的话语，然后就变成了一片的暴乱向吴宣仪压来。吴宣仪算什么东西，以为从十三区侥幸爬回来就可以为所欲为了？这个报丧不报喜的家伙，这个扫把星！ 

 

看来十三区的头衔也并不是什么金字招牌……本以为有了十三区的经历会比较容易的镇住这些思想僵化的傻瓜……吴宣仪眼里燃着蓝色的地火，看着那一个个对自己用尽毕身所学唾骂着的人，突然间急促地笑出了声，继而是一把拉过那个老头手里汗津津的话筒：“你们的脑子呢？” 

 

还没有认清楚事情的严重性吗？还要自欺欺人到什么时候？我们在被压榨，我们在被利用，我们的子孙都要生活在歧视的痛苦之中！我们不会有梦里那样良好的生活环境，醒来的时候只会闻着发霉的被单，心里祈祷着外面的雨不要再下；我们不会有孩子，当我们老的看不清任何东西的时候，没有任何一个人有能力给你递上一副眼镜；我们不会有良好的素质，无论是身体上的还是精神上的，因为我们不能学习，并且没有足够的食物补给…… 

 

就算你再自私，躺在棺材上的时候也能安心的合眼吗？我告诉你们一切了！十三区的斗争只不过是beta给我们画下的一个大饼，吃一个撑死一个人，目的就是为了让我们之间的鸿沟越来越明显！我上十三区以来，遭遇过暗杀，不计其数的突如其来的恶劣天气，你们回想一下，参与这个游戏的青壮年，有多少回来了？我苟且偷生，却落得一个毫无实感的军衔……吴宣仪的声音开始发抖，她不知道把这个委屈憋了多久，不知道从什么时候开始想要宣泄，她要在今天把在岛上沉默寡言的两年全都补回来！ 

 

J国同样对我国的现状感到满意：极度不平衡的种群比例。是的，我们的beta领导者在把我们耍的团团转的时候，不曾想过自己这样的做法会带来怎样的灾难——没有各方面出色的alpha，W国的国力将会衰弱到极致！W国的那一群目光短浅的beta怎么会想到杀我？有多少的成分是被J国洗脑我也就不在这里多做赘述了。 

 

“全世界的alpha都联合起来！”吴宣仪将右手紧紧握拳，猛地举起的力度好像要击碎什么，她要喊出自己内心最热烈地呼喊！ 

 

不仅是W国，所有的国家，我都不愿意再次看到种族歧视。我要让所有的alpha都可以站在阳光下，牵着自己喜欢的omega的手，当然也可以是beta。 

 

当然包括我自己……吴宣仪的情绪过于激动，看着与自己一起举起的如树林一般浓密的双手，她觉得自己的下眼皮又开始发热了。 

 

我要牵着金知妍的手。

 

 

“据可靠消息称，金炫廷要在八月十九号和金知妍完婚。”恩熙在布置接下来攻打J国的计划的时候，依着吴宣仪的意思汇报，但是眼神还是不住的瞟吴宣仪的脸色。 

 

代号为“WJ”的起义大获成功，全国各地区都积极响应，建立起了不同的志愿军，而后都主动的投到吴宣仪的麾下，吴宣仪也不负众望，在短短一年的时间里就达到了可以和W国政府军抗衡的实力。接下来重要的事情，是要让J国收回那只多管闲事的手。可吴宣仪在这时候居然问起了金炫廷什么时候结婚的事，脑子里到底在想什么呢？ 

 

“多浪漫啊恩熙，将她的生日变成结婚纪念日，是我我也会这么做的。”吴宣仪用一种匪夷所思的语气肯定了金炫廷一笔，惹得恩熙莫名其妙，但她依旧淡定的转着手上的钢笔，在地图上的一个地方轻轻敲了几下，又转手移开。 

 

“姐……说不定是假的……”或许是在强颜欢笑吧，恩熙摸不透吴宣仪的心，不知道该如何接下去。 

 

“不不，恩熙，这当然得是真的。”吴宣仪拿笔重重的戳破了地图，“只不过，新郎会是我。” 

 

“什么？你要抢婚？不行不行绝对不行！要是他故意激你去的婚礼怎么办，要是到时候有埋伏怎么办？”恩熙吓得赶紧阻止吴宣仪的冲动行为。 

 

“就是要让她知道我要去。”吴宣仪的表情仍然深不可测，嘴角的笑意越发的浓厚，“不请自来怎么礼貌啊？”


	17. 第十五章

【宣娜】岛 ABO 第十五章  
十五 

 

金炫廷在金知妍的别墅门口停下，单手在白色西裤口袋里面掏出一个纯黑耳机，挂在左耳上不耐烦地轻轻敲了一下：“说。” 

 

“炫廷，我查到了，吴宣仪会在婚礼那天偷袭现场。”电话对面的人明显没抱希望对方会接电话，微微愣了愣，马上收了惊喜的呼吸声带着公事公办的语气说道。 

 

“嗯。”金炫廷应的声音很轻，以至于那个女孩都怀疑自己是不是幻听了。一片碎阳洒在金炫廷漫不经心的脸上，第一眼看上去是让人受蛊的温柔，抬眸的一个瞬间就马上如泡沫一般的幻灭，“还有什么要说的吗？” 

 

“炫廷，新婚快乐。”朴秀份不知道自己是怎么稀里糊涂的说出这句话的，这本不是她的本意，她知道自己最好消失，这是让金炫廷最满意的结局。但天晓得金炫廷打电话叫自己帮忙的时候自己有多么的激动，即使对方语气平稳，没有丝毫的波澜，也足足让她想了一整天。 

 

沉重的叹气声，金炫廷在门前迈开长腿来回踱步：“秀份，我们不合适。” 

 

金炫廷，或许你和金知妍也不合适……本想脱口而出的话反而及时被制止住，朴秀份不想在最后一刻做一个让自己和金炫廷都厌恶的人。即使她要说的话简直不能再真实。 

 

挂完电话，金炫廷抬头看着这座自己为金知妍买下的别墅，神情复杂，左手紧紧地抓住一个文件夹，右手深深地扎根在兜内，而后握拳。 

 

“啊！” 

 

吴宣仪身穿空军制服，左胸前端正的别上一个带着金色“麦穗”的徽章，双肩上显眼的金色小太阳，从上之下的流畅清新的白色，再加上昨天晚上和恩熙研究颇久的黑色领带打法——吴少校。恩熙那小傻子下手太狠了……吴宣仪觉得自己的脖子被勒得生疼，将领带的下端从军装中抽出，手上去虚晃了一下，引得旁边几个omega发出暧昧的嘘声。要是换做平时，吴宣仪肯定会视而不见，今天却心情大好的比了一个wink，更是引出一串爆鸣似的尖叫。 

 

现在坐在左翼的指挥主机上，吴宣仪离目的地越近好像状态愈加的兴奋，嘴里不知道哼着什么小曲，手捏着铅笔末端让铅笔头在地图上画出很多个毫无意义的圈圈。恩熙坐在主驾驶位，看吴宣仪这么一个放空的状态，忍不住来了一句：“人家金炫廷结婚你这么开心干什么？” 

 

“干嘛，单纯为别人的美好爱情祝福而已。”吴宣仪根本就没被恩熙这个人扎到痛处，继续怡然自得的看着窗外的白云。 

 

不知道为什么，吴宣仪有绝对的自信和把握，金知妍还爱着自己并且是死心塌地的那种。上次在面馆吃完了坨成一团的面条，不知道加了多少辣椒酱，自己和恩熙就这么红着鼻子龇牙咧嘴的走在路上，硬撑着说自己是被辣哭的。后来自己想了一想，像金炫廷这种好排场的人，要是金知妍跟她结婚肯定得被她拉到电视机上面遛一遛，最好来个十指相扣，两人害羞对视说着些什么“好爱你啊，因为你我的人生才变得有意义”的骚话，最好金知妍可以演技爆棚的双腿颤抖。所以，或许这一些都是金炫廷自导自演的一出好戏呢？ 

 

恩熙说吴宣仪这人真的是不见棺材不落泪，但在内心里也默默地支持吴宣仪的主张：金知妍被金炫廷软禁了。人有多么会给自己洗脑？一旦接受这个设定了以后，吴宣仪几乎认定了这就是事实，所以才会有抢亲这一计划。 

 

前提是：金知妍还爱我。表面看上去云淡风轻的吴宣仪，内心的小人正捂着心脏蜷缩在角落。 

 

金炫廷今天一身黑西装打扮，别出心裁的暗蓝色领结系在领口彰显优雅。说的没错，金炫廷好看的眉毛终究是蹙了蹙，抬起手来看手表:八点十九分。 

 

学我？耍的一手好浪漫。金炫廷懒得将手再一次放下，顺着自己的心思往前一挥，后面拦截炮弹的声音甚是悦耳。可惜啊，不管你来的是什么时间，都得给我死。 

 

两队的交锋瞬间拉开帷幕。双方好像都知道对方的打法和出兵阵容，本是可以一招制敌的手段完全没了任何的用处。眼看着这场战斗要演变成冗长的拉锯战，吴宣仪狠下心来将迫降绳索“咔哒”一下干脆利落的卡在皮带上。 

 

“你疯了？”恩熙嘴里的话还没有说完，眼见得自己的皮带也被紧紧地栓上。 

 

“不能再有人牺牲了。” 

 

“总算下来了是吗，吴宣仪？”金炫廷看见那两个从火光里慢慢走近的身影，努力想让自己的声音听起来轻蔑，而不是只看一个背影就那么的气急败坏。左边的那个身影顿了顿，拿枪的手猛地下垂，既而又弯了腰——吴宣仪这人居然还笑的出来？恩熙拿枪对峙的姿势微微颤抖，努力克制住去爆踩吴宣仪的念头。 

 

“金炫廷，如果我不说，别人还以为你暗恋我呢。”语气轻浮，吴宣仪将保险栓锁了又开开了又锁，仿佛根本没把眼前的几十号人放在眼里。 

 

“你别恶心人。”金炫廷被吴宣仪说的话激出一身的鸡皮疙瘩，眼睛直溜溜的瞪着一个偷笑的队员，“今天是我和金知妍的婚礼，新娘都还没出场，你这么着急干什么？” 

 

我和金知妍的婚礼。 

 

金炫廷的语气立马变得张扬起来，每一个上扬的尾音无不在提醒着吴宣仪今天的东道主到底谁，今天她到底是在哪里撒野。本想镇住吴宣仪，可没想到她笑的更开心了：“金炫廷，谁是新郎还不一定呢。” 

 

两人瞬间像磁铁一样扭打在一起。吴宣仪本还荡漾在嘴角的笑意立马消失的一干二净，取而代之的是直直砸向金炫廷的拳头，带着“噼里啪啦”的火苗燃烧的声音侵袭而来。她将金知妍锁在自己身边，有没有欺负她，有没有打骂她……毕竟一个alpha是很讨厌另外一个alpha的信息素的味道的——更何况是他苦苦追求了那么久的金知妍的身上的味道。更有可能的是金炫廷是不是亲过她…… 

 

金炫廷的人品还真不好说。吴宣仪的拳头砸的更狠了，即使被金炫廷皱着眉挡下但仍保持着高频率的挥舞。吴宣仪的部下们看吴宣仪的情绪如此的亢奋和激烈，也被点燃了斗志向J国的士兵猛扑过来。 

 

什么是十三区第一？当吴宣仪用自己的匕首挑衅一般的划破金炫廷的白色衬衣并露出一道血痕时，金炫廷心里就明白了答案，倒地的那个瞬间仿佛连着自己的心一起碎了。往地上吐了一口血沫子，金炫廷冷眼喘息看着眼前那个映衬在火光里的身体看上去清瘦的身子，哪里有喋血英雄的模样啊…… 

 

凭什么会是她，为什么会是她……金炫廷不想眼睁睁的看着自己被那把乌黑锃亮的东西毙命，绝望的闭上了眼睛。 

 

“砰！”手起枪落，金炫廷可以感觉到自己中弹，也可以感受到鲜血浸湿衣服，可她诧异的抬头看那个已经远去十米开外的背影。 

 

“学你的新娘的，离心脏两个指位。”吴宣仪没有回头看她，“只不过现在新娘归我了。”看你自己吧金炫廷，看看会不会有人来救你，又或许你在今天丧命。但我现在有更重要的事情要去做。 

 

离心脏两个指位……步履越来越急，紧接着变成大跨步的奔跑，吴宣仪离内场越来越近了……而我现在离你仅仅只有两步之遥，一步。 

 

打开化妆间的门，吴宣仪疲惫的将自己的身子斜靠在已经歪斜的木门上，听自己的心脏还没来得及缓过来的跃动，窗户大大的敞开着，外面的风不停地向里面灌着，窗帘掀起又重重落下。 

 

里面没有她的新娘。 

 

（金知妍：“我三章都没有上线了。（和善）”瑟瑟发抖沈：“明天就上线，并且下不了床的那种。”金炫廷：“我终于下线了。”）


	18. 第十六章

【宣娜】岛 ABO 第十六章  
❗️❗️❗️不洁设定预警，请确定是否观看本文

❗️❗️❗️严重OOC，题材新颖，看了以后切勿KY

❗️❗️❗️宣A十三区少校×苞O武器大师

十六

 

一年后。

用难以预料的速度，吴宣仪的军事实力和政权在不断地提升和稳固，用半年的时间吞并了J国一半的国土。面对吴宣仪来势汹汹的反扑，J国的领导人第一觉得难以招架和力不从心，一退再退，首都一迁再迁，还是没有办法躲过吴宣仪对的追击，一直逼至南线。许多媒体对这位冉冉升起的军事新秀颇感兴趣，甚至将她比作继拿破仑之后的第二位女“荒野雄狮”。就这样，从原先处于社会底层的落魄alpha，吴宣仪很好的打了一场翻身仗，成为了所有平权者心中的最佳领袖。

吴宣仪并没有选择称帝，她在打通了W国和J国的高墙以后坚决的拥护共和党，建立了WJ共和国。当熙熙攘攘的人们涌上街头，推举她成为共和国的总统时，她笑着摇头，表示自己更喜欢位居二线的游刃有余。没有人勉强她，只不过她的升衔仪式可真的是让所有人踏了个穿，挥舞着的彩旗，此起彼伏的喝彩声：“吴少将！”

吴宣仪淡笑着摸了摸胸前的勋章，离去的身影很急促，没有一丝的留念。

这其实并不是吴宣仪想要的生活，虽然说当上总统的感觉仿佛会更糟，但现在因为英雄的形象而必须严于律己，吴宣仪觉得自己有点失控的倾向。她不喜欢一天总是提防是不是有人在看着自己，在自己想擦个鼻子的时候不会被人偷拍然后做成恶意的表情包宣扬。她甚至有点怀念以前在岛上的日子，虽然没有什么人跟自己说话但起码日子过的舒坦极了，而且还有金知妍……

吴宣仪坐在车上，单手撑着下巴开始发呆，不一会儿又气急败坏的发现自己走神的毛病拿手捂了眼睛向后倒去。最近总是这样，快要接近一年了，并且发呆的时间越来越长，而且不分场合轻重的发呆，脑子里的那一抹明媚的微笑就这么扎根了。金知妍，你在哪里啊……

上一次婚礼并没有预想的那么完美，吴宣仪在恩熙赶到以后开始慢慢的整理头绪，发现自己根本就没有办法确定金知妍现在身处何处，也没有任何的源头可以进行调查。慌里慌张的跑回去找金炫廷的时候，发现那个人将一把匕首紧紧地插在胸口，自行了断了生命，吓得恩熙猛地跳了一下，而吴宣仪因为她死前仍然留着的笑容而毛骨悚然。

吴宣仪的第六感第一次这么强烈的要跳出她的胸腔：她可能找不到金知妍了。吴宣仪疯了一般的开始继续解放J国，然后颇有私心的下达了一个一号文件，每一个特种士兵的通讯设备上“滴滴滴”的收到一张照片：请在全J国范围内搜查此人，搜查到请及时上报！

所有人都心照不宣的笑了笑，照片里面的女生清秀可人，谁不知道吴少将心里打着什么小算盘。

但是很可惜，搜查的结果让人失望。一个士兵找到了疑似照片中女生生活过的郊区别墅，吴宣仪连夜风尘仆仆的赶到，但那里早已经人去楼空。仍然通电的台式电脑闪着红色的光，好像是离去者过于匆忙来不及关闭，引着吴宣仪将手搭在以前那人触碰过的地方，她晃了晃鼠标使得显示屏骤然变亮，紧接着两行清泪清脆的打在键盘上。

“吴宣仪。”“W国吴宣仪。”“十三区第一。”

日期是她的生日。

成为军事大触以后，必不可少的要参加很多的晚宴，虽然说吴宣仪真的是能推就推，但有些时候还是得硬着头皮上。恩熙这个小崽子天生喜欢热闹，所以对这些场合简直是有求必应，也好，带着她吴宣仪就只用在旁边保持着礼貌的微笑，用不着在意什么语言上的斟酌。

“吴宣仪，最近张家的人还是指名道姓的要你做她们张家的女婿呢。”恩熙没大没小的在步入晚宴前拿吴宣仪的风流债开玩笑，立马被一个巴掌呼了个安静。

“现在连姐都不叫了。”吴宣仪懒得正眼看她，“你知道我的。”

好吧，像吴宣仪这样的金龟婿谁不想钓一个呢？恩熙在内心长叹一口气，不仅仅是张家，国内所有有门第的家族看到吴宣仪这块肥肉立马就急红了眼，一个个示好的态度就像任人把玩的猫咪，温顺的不要不要的。每逢过年过节吴宣仪家门口那真的是排起队来送祝福，一个个点头哈腰的样子看的恩熙直作呕。可吴宣仪根本不为所动，婉拒了所有的请求，继续独自美丽。这样的形象更是让所有的omega为之心动，什么高岭之花啊……

“姐，那如果你真的找不到金知妍怎么办？这么大家闺秀的Omega……”恩熙今天的嘴不知道为什么这么欠。

“不可能。”

“我是说如果。”

“没有这种假设。”吴宣仪继续自顾自的玩着手机，想要把恩熙甩在身后，恩熙只得踉踉跄跄的加快了脚步。

“哟，吴少将和孙少校！你们两个今天怎么都没有带伴来？”一个油头粉面的alpha凑了上来，身边的女伴排着队挤着他，乐得他漏出了很多幸福的褶子。恩熙连忙尴尬的摆摆手：“王总，我们不喜欢这样。”

“没有关系的，孙少校我们都懂。”王总很明显是会错了意，“我给你介绍几个干净的。”

恩熙和吴宣仪尴尬的被推攘进一个房间，里面的omega立马热情的扑上来，抢着要来挽alpha的胳膊，恩熙吓得拼命甩手脱身，喊着旁边灵魂出窍的人的名字：“吴宣仪！”

吴宣仪并没有理她，而是继续出神的望着前方。一个瘦小的omega极不合群的坐在沙发上，半遮了自己的脸，没有丝毫要加入混战的意思。吴宣仪突然间开始疯狂地挣脱自己身上的手，吓得Omega一个个开始尖叫，但又以为是吴宣仪的欲拒还迎既而又展现出媚态。吴宣仪再也受不住，一声怒吼镇住了所有人：“滚！”

场子立马冷下半分，王总不知道吴宣仪受什么刺激了，吓得大气都不敢出。吴宣仪一步步慢慢走向那个坐在沙发上的Omega，伸出去的手微微张了张，但又放下。Omega显然知道自己成为了视线的中心，微微颤动了一下，将自己的头转向吴宣仪，吴宣仪呼吸一滞。

“金知妍。”这就是心中期待已久的重逢吗……

Omega的瞳孔剧烈的晃动了一下，嘴角还是没有笑容。她怎么知道我叫金知妍……

“吴少将！介绍一下，这位是苞娜。”王总报出了一个陌生的名字，扯得吴宣仪的心支离破碎，再配上金知妍听到引荐以后勉强扯出的笑容和……

“吴少将，初次见面。”

你忘了我了？吴宣仪的眼睛发直带血，好像要把眼前这个人看穿。你是忘了我了，还是不愿意认我？她猛地把住金知妍的肩膀，用力地掐住看起来更加瘦削的手臂：“你再说一次。”

“有什么不对吗，吴少将……”金知妍被吓得一声惊呼，断断续续的还没把话说完，吴宣仪立马夺门而出伴着“砰”一声震得人心慌。

“你怎么搞的？连勾引alpha都做不到？”王总看吴宣仪的身影渐渐远去，恼羞成怒的破口大骂。

“对不起啊。”金知妍又恢复到了原先的冷脸，“我不适合，可以放我走了吗？”

被赶出了包厢，金知妍发现自己身上并没有覆盖着许多的布料，急急忙忙的不知道从哪里扯来了一件衬衫，勉强盖住径直向外冲。今天太倒霉了……金知妍兀自的叹气，早上在监狱里突然被看中，被人抓来当了……居然还有很多人艳羡自己，也真的不知道他们的价值观往哪里放。金知妍越走越急，但是并不知道自己接下来要去哪里，毕竟自金炫廷死后，她就再也没有见过记忆中存在的人了。

那个吴少将……金知妍闭上眼拼命的回忆，但就是想不起自己曾经和她有过什么交集。但看她望向自己时失魂落魄的样子，或许很重要？还有，她为什么知道自己的真名……

金知妍快要走到酒店走廊的尽头，她突然间觉得这条走廊安静的不真实，仍带有特务警觉性的她掉头就跑，但是被一个有力的手臂拉进了旁边的总统套房内。

突然爆裂的甘草味信息素在金知妍的鼻翼边游荡，然后直直的梗在她的咽喉，金知妍被迫张开双唇与她相依，在清冽的信息素当中凭着最后理智摸索处在兜内的麻醉剂，刚掏出就被眼前这个人打到地上。

黑暗中，金知妍有些害怕的想要摸索着些什么，才发现自己已经被那个人的身子团团围住，丝毫不能动弹。她呼吸急促的感受到身前人将自己的鼻息探向处在后颈的薰衣草味的腺体，没有闻到期待中的味道，于是一句低沉的冷哼：

“当真把我忘了。”

金知妍双手抵在那人的腰腹前想要挣扎，惹得那人的眸子忽明忽暗，最后全线崩塌。

“没关系，等会儿就让你全部记起来。”


	19. 第十七章

还没会懂吴宣仪这句话里面的意思，金知妍发现自己立马被眼前这个人提起按压在墙上，双脚离地的感觉让她非常没有安全感，然而更加让她没有安全感的事情在一件一件的发生——她身上的衣物在一件件的被剥落，甩在地上的声音很响，吴宣仪粗暴的扯开所有的布料，但又好像怕伤着了她一样在自己撕破的地方留下细细密密的吻作为补偿。

温热的触感让金知妍觉得自己的毛孔和感官都被最大化，吴少将脚下窸窸窣窣移动的声音，仿佛闷在心口的轻哼声，以及那人冷漠的脸上即将爆表的心跳声，金知妍都可以听得一清二楚。太强烈的反差感，身前的人是温热的，身后的墙却激的她起一身的鸡皮疙瘩；她本能地想躲避开吴少将的吻，但又因为地心引力的原因不得不硬撑着向上蜷缩；她知道自己要逃离眼前这个人的掌控，但不知为何自己的心跳也在不断的被拨快。

“吴少将……吴少将……”金知妍想要小心的祈求放过，觉得自己的示弱可以讨到起码一星半点的优势，但眼前那人的睫毛扑闪了一下，随即更加狂热的开始亲吻自己，身下本身还未完全兴奋的家伙完全睡醒，抵在金知妍的小腹处轻轻跳动撩拨。这是什么糟糕的计划，金知妍羞于去看那人的性器，但身上最直观的感受不会骗人：omega已经湿了。

简直像在看一部电影……以前发生在自己身上过的电影……甘草味的信息素直直的窜进金知妍的脑海里，为什么甘草味的信息素会让人越来越糊涂呢……难道自己真的要失守……

等金知妍也开始因为情动而冒出点点短促的叹声，吴宣仪一手将她搂入怀中，另一只手迫切的想要扯开皮带。这样做真的很磨蹭耐心，但是吴宣仪不敢把金知妍从自己的手中放开，她在黑暗中看不清金知妍的脸和她的身体，她怕一放手金知妍就又跑走了。

性器从西裤拉链中跳出，听话的落入主人的手里并且更加的胀大。吴宣仪将金知妍重新摆回原位，还没等omega回过神就急冲冲的撞了进去。幽深漆黑的小径已经很久都没有人光顾，今天有几个冒险者莽撞的一头栽入，手电筒明晃晃的，探险者的步伐非常缓慢并且谨慎，手电一会儿照向洞穴深处，被深不见底的尽头全部掩去，一会儿又必须照向脚下，防止滑腻的苔藓使自己栽一个大跟头。

“啊……哈……”熟悉的饱胀感觉立马引来身体深处期待已久的狂欢，金知妍不知道为什么自己的身体如此奉承和取悦吴少将的身体，并且好像知道那人的尺寸，热情的吞吐进更多，而后在alpha性器的抽插中感受摩擦带来的令人眩晕的极乐。

金知妍没有办法在相识只有一天的alpha面前表达自己的索求，没有办法展现出自己的求欢的媚态，她只能愉悦的喘息，在触碰到自己的敏感点时轻叫出声，然后用细若蚊呐的声音悄悄念着：“像刚才那样再来一次好不好……”

她好像要让自己听见，又好像不想。

吴宣仪本愤怒于金知妍洗掉自己标记的事实，但是现在这个失了忆的金知妍还是像以前一样可爱，她冷脸的时候突然摆出的软态让吴宣仪瞬间红了脸，是那种羞到要把脸埋进被子里面的脸红。她早就已经忘记了要好好惩罚金知妍的事实，将墙上的那人的双腿架起，稳稳当当的转战到床上，借着窗外透进的一线月光，她痴痴的看着金知妍的脸，待看够以后将她转过身去，下身立马长驱直入，不知疲倦的继续运作。

扯开让人浑身瘙痒的蜘蛛网，避开从黑暗深处飞出的蝙蝠，探险者顺着坡度一路向下无所畏惧。人人都说洞穴的深处藏着宝藏，只有最最勇敢的人才敢去征服。探险者相信天命，若是天命让自己闯进这个宝地，那么自然就会有它的用意。探险的路上必定坎坷，牧羊少年的寻宝之旅又有多少磨难？探险者定会厌倦，烦闷，迷茫，但是这又有什么大不了的呢？探险者跪坐在宝藏箱前释然的这样想，如果让我能够获得一生的幸福，一时的劫难又奈我何？毕竟——

“没有一颗心，会因为追求梦想而受伤。当你真心渴望某样东西时，整个宇宙都会来帮忙。”

真正的黑暗总会迎来黎明。

到达顶峰的愉悦像海浪一般席卷而来，将两人拍下，但是无法将其拍散。吴宣仪从后面紧紧抱住金知妍，越收越紧，身前那人高潮以后就没了声音，让她愈发的感到不安。

倏地，金知妍的肩膀开始颤抖，枕在她头下的吴宣仪的胳膊一片的湿润，让吴宣仪触不及防，她想将脖子伸去看金知妍的表情但无奈因为成结而失败。

“吴宣仪……”金知妍的脑袋开始变得清晰起来，尘封的档案室被人一脚踹开，并且翻出了更多的秘密，她抽抽噎噎的继续哭着，“混蛋吴宣仪……混蛋……”

“你记起来了……”明明是自己生气，明明是自己在理，但吴宣仪现在感觉好像被人掐住了脖子。结已经消去，吴宣仪默默地将身子往后退，紧接着想要起身，但是被omega用尽全身的力气甩回床上，omega忍受着刚刚结束情事所带来的酸痛一个翻身骑坐到alpha身上，将自己的唇压向alpha的耳边：

“吴宣仪，你居然背着我招妓！”


	20. 第十八章

【宣娜】岛 第十八章 ABO  
❗️❗️❗️不洁设定预警，请确定是否观看本文

❗️❗️❗️严重OOC，题材新颖，看了以后切勿KY

❗️❗️❗️宣A十三区少将×苞O武器大师

岛 第十八章

这章比较难写，插了点内容进去。

写到一半感慨万千，没想到岛下章也要完结了。

到时候想说的话肯定很多。

谢谢观看。

十八 

 

金炫廷在挂断了秀份的电话以后，兀自的闯进了金知妍的房间但没有敲门。刚想抬起头对自己刚刚的失礼抱歉，金炫廷看着金知妍忽然关上台式电脑的手猛地明了，然后就是失落的怅然。谁不知道呢，今天是吴宣仪的生日，有一个情敌最让人讨厌的地方就是你会被迫的去了解情敌的全部。 

 

装作没有看见，金炫廷躲过了金知妍质问的眼神，将一份协议扔到金知妍眼前。昨天刚码好的婚前协议。在外面铺垫了那么多，金炫廷知道自己要让金知妍了解一下，但总是把这一天一拖再拖，拖到不能再拖为止。 

 

黑体加粗的字体非常的明显，金知妍简直对眼前的这个人产生了非常无语的想法：“金炫廷，你觉得我会答应吗？” 

 

当然不会。金炫廷并不是愚人，但她有着筹码：“形式婚姻，你父亲那边的事情我会帮你处理好的。”又是拿父亲的事情压自己一头，金知妍从最开始的感激慢慢变质为了责怪，当时自己也并没有求着去让金炫廷帮自己解决父亲公司的欠债问题，是她自己马不停蹄的跑过去的……怕是以后要一直矮人一截了。 

 

“你这是变着法儿强迫我，是吗金炫廷？”金知妍从靠背椅的另一边转过来，想要直视她的眼睛，但被金炫廷故意的略过。因为金炫廷也知道自己并不在理。与上次一样，自己总是强迫金知妍干她不喜欢的事情，但她也不想这样啊…… 

 

“好，不结婚。”金炫廷的话出乎金知妍的意料，她将那份白纸黑字直接扔进垃圾桶里，干脆利落不带一点挽留。 

 

“那就压标。”一群黑衣人在金知妍说出这句话以后突然从门后鱼贯而出，受过专业特务培训的金知妍一下子就知道了事情的不对劲，后面的百叶窗微微露出一点缝，就可以看见一排排的电线网——她无路可逃。于是没有做过多的挣扎，金知妍几乎顺从的被人带着压到床上，冷静的看着金炫廷按照一定的剂量从一个药剂瓶中抽出特定分量的药剂。忽然间的晃神，仿佛两个身影突然间的重影，金知妍被扯回到了那个夜晚，自己调笑着看着怕打针而瑟瑟发抖的吴宣仪，接着是轻声安慰和最最轻柔的动作…… 

 

终于崩溃大哭。金炫廷从没见过金知妍哭成过这幅模样，和吴宣仪分开的时候没有，刚搬来别墅的时候没有，任何时候都没有。都说omega对自己喜欢的alpha的信息素有着极强的依赖心理，就是体现在这上面的吗？金炫廷拿针管的手指越捏越紧，几乎要将针管捏到变形。冰冷的液体顺着针管直线向下，腺体立马像被施行炮烙那样的火热灼烧起来，好像从冰河世纪开始的大陆板块的碰撞和张裂一般，金知妍感觉自己的身子从头部一直碎到脚底，以后再也无法重新合并到一起。 

 

太阳穴突突突的跳的厉害，金知妍的嘴里泛苦，举起手不知道在挥着什么，金炫廷握住它们让它们不在随心所欲，连最后抒发痛苦的方式也被剥夺……周围的人围的很多很多，金知妍想努力睁开眼睛去看他们的脸，这种不安感让她浑身难受，是否还有更大的痛苦在等着她？ 

 

“吴宣仪……”压标的后期，金知妍已经被疼痛感折磨得毫无意识，心里蠢蠢欲动的名字却依旧那么的清晰，金炫廷抿了抿嘴，突然癫狂的双手向下怒锤，然后是一声不知道意欲何为的叫喊，对着后面的医生下达了指令：“剂量不够，再压一次。” 

 

“什么是压标？”听故事的alpha就像一个三岁的小孩，一直问着让omega犯难的问题。 

 

“就是压制住omega身上alpha的信息素味道，但是第二个alpha不可以占有omega。”金知妍转过身去看着吴宣仪的眼睛，琥珀一般的纯澈，“omega也不会拥有发情期，并且忘记第一个alpha。” 

 

吴宣仪吃惊于这样的做法，她颇有些不理解：“那这岂不是柏拉图恋爱？” 

 

“对啊，金炫廷是有这样的打算。”金知妍接着揣测金炫廷的想法，“她不会让我洗掉标记的，因为那样对我的身体伤害太大了。” 

 

吴宣仪听着这话感觉有点不对劲，越品越感觉有点醋味在自己心里漫开来：“你还替他说话啊？你这么一说好像她这么一做还有理了。” 

 

金知妍心中终于松了一口气，看着吴宣仪因为自己故意抛出的小辫子上钩而闹起了小脾气，知道她不会再因为自己标记消失的事情难过了，那她也就顺水推舟继续说下去，用一种无可奈何地语气叹道：“可人家就是喜欢我啊。” 

 

“我也喜欢你啊！你不知道我喜欢你吗？” 

 

吴宣仪跟金知妍争的面红耳赤，说出这样坦然的话也不觉得有什么奇怪，继续碎碎念着，倒是金知妍听了害羞了起来，低头先是极其不自然的捂了眼睛，然后深吸了一口气，用手指闭上吴宣仪还要继续理论下去的嘴：“我知道啊，可是我想听你自己说。” 

 

吴宣仪将金知妍的头发把玩成一股一股的，然后在轻轻地捋顺，直起身子去吻omega的唇，omega断断续续的说着话，整个人沉浸在干净的甘草味的吻里：“你和金炫廷最大的区别就是，她在爱自己的同时爱我，而你在爱我的时候兼顾着爱自己。” 

 

金炫廷的政府倒台前的那个早上，金炫廷穿上西装，准备迎接命运最后的审判——到底是要垂青我还是吴宣仪呢？她就这么兀自想着，浑然不知金知妍已经踱步到了她的身后：“你穿西装很帅，炫廷。” 

 

许久未被金知妍夸赞，金炫廷难得的红了耳朵，摆了摆手：“去参加婚礼才这么穿的。” 

 

“哈哈哈，你这样别人以为结婚的人是你呢。”金知妍开着玩笑，得意的看着金炫廷被自己整的愣头愣脑的样子，撒着欢儿回到了书房。金炫廷看着她远去的背影，就这样吧，金知妍，这样挺好的。 

 

就这样开着不轻不重的玩笑，每天见着你最活泼开朗的一面，接受世人的祝福——就这样一起走到最后吧，金知妍。 

 

可惜啊，看着吴宣仪往后台跑过去的身影，金炫廷捡起不知道是谁遗落在地上的手枪，吃力的上了最后一发子弹，心里为今天早上的点滴幸福发胀。自己就是一个不配拥有幸福的人，上帝最后还是选择了吴宣仪。但是，吴宣仪看到后台并没有金知妍的身影时表情将会有多么落魄呢…… 

 

至死，金炫廷的笑都不是为了自己。 

 

我把金知妍藏到一个你再也找不到的地方去了。 

 

金知妍是最后一个得知金炫廷死亡的消息的，然后就被一头塞进了俘虏的囚车里面，跟随一群同样茫然惊恐的人一路的颠簸，最终被关进集中营。金炫廷找好的藏起金知妍的内应就是王总，只不过金炫廷并不知道这人被钱财迷了心窍，看见金知妍这幅美人胚子的样子，立马招进了自己的“逍遥会所”。集中营中所有的omega发了疯的想要生存下去，所以一个个打扮得花枝招展的任人挑选，金知妍一直冷若冰霜的表情立马脱颖而出，王总总觉得会有人喜欢这种臭表情的。这不，吴少将就上钩了。 

 

也就有了今天戏剧化的一幕幕。 

 

中央空调的声音嗡嗡作响，良久，吴宣仪轻轻的开口：“集中营可怕吗？” 

 

可怕，那是自然的。永远干不完的苦役，不知道狱长什么时候会大发脾气，上个厕所用秒来计时，吃的饭菜从始至终带着一股馊味…… 

 

“我没有让他们这样做……”吴宣仪喃喃的低语，本性善良的她曾一度号召过让所有的战俘都安全的回家。可是共和国的大救星始终没有想到基层如此的腐败与黑暗，并且让自己喜爱的omega遭遇了那么多…… 

 

真是好没用啊……吴宣仪明显的感觉到金知妍的消瘦，于是更加用力地将她紧紧地抱住，好像这样就可以让金知妍得到她应该得到的回馈。金知妍自豪的看着alpha因为自责而红起来的眼眶，心思柔软的人啊，真是让人爱到骨髓中去。 

 

“你没有错，你不可能做到真正的剔除所有的罪恶，你已经做到自己所能做的最好了。”惩恶扬善也会累，我的英雄，好好的歇一歇吧。金知妍仰起头吻了吻她的下巴。 

 

掩上门，一张狗腿的脸赫然出现在吴宣仪的脸前，王总一脸讨赏的样子盯着自己，别装了吴少将，闻到你身上信息素混合的味道了。 

 

“怎么！吴少将！”懵逼于自己的手突然被吴宣仪的手下抓住，王总失声大叫，吓得腿都软了，颤颤巍巍的下坠。 

 

“办他。”


	21. 第十九章

【宣娜】岛 ABO 第十九章 完结

 

❗️❗️❗️不洁设定预警，请确定是否观看本文

❗️❗️❗️严重OOC，题材新颖，看了以后切勿KY

❗️❗️❗️宣A十三区少将×苞O武器大师

岛 第十九章 完结 

吴宣仪百无聊赖的转着手里刚被硬塞进来的黑卡，若无其事的踹了旁边同样面色尴尬的恩熙一脚。就是这个现在翘着二郎腿努力使自己不叫出声的家伙搞得！ 

真是一场令人后脑勺发麻的饭局。 

WJ共和国在大伙的共同努力下总算是站稳了脚跟，吴宣仪也跟着安下心来。但是总有眼红的人在暗处使一些小技俩，一家杂志社不知道受了谁的指示，爆出了吴宣仪的父母是国内残留的beta极端主义者的新闻，并且疯狂的叫嚣“上梁不正下梁歪！”。 

一时间举国震动，人们总是毫无保留的从一开始就相信谣言，并且因为先入为主的因素而耿耿于怀。事态越闹越大，吴宣仪本来并不屑于管这等杂事，想下一个律师函给打发了，但是舆论就像深海里的巨兽一样压的军部喘不过气来。 

恩熙就背着吴宣仪答应了父母递来的家宴邀请。昨天被吴宣仪勒的龇牙咧嘴的恩熙就差掉下眼泪了：“你就当吃个便饭嘛！” 

恩熙，我做不到。吴宣仪手上的青筋仍然突兀的暴起。 

恩熙的分化时间比吴宣仪来的要早的多，再加上六岁真的是一个无忧无虑的年龄，被挡在九岁的吴宣仪身后的恩熙自然不会感受到父母用眼神将自己的心剜一条口子的感觉。细如蚊呐的声音，吴宣仪觉得自己可以卑微到土里，她不愿意把自己的手从门上拿下，但是父母失望甚至憎恶的言语，让她被迫和恩熙带着自己的小小行囊被甩到破败的福利院里。 

从小冷静稳重的吴宣仪因为认清事实而号啕大哭，立马被一群瘪三上来一巴掌封了嘴：“哭你妹呢，你父母居然连一分钱都不给。” 

站在福利院最脏的厕所里，拖把池里面泛上的浊色液体令人作呕，恩熙累的下巴撑在一个门把手上，嘴里稀里糊涂的念叨着“妈妈怎么还不来接我们？”。吴宣仪看她就这么站着睡了过去，埋藏在喉头的呜咽差点倾倒而出，但她死命捂住自己的嘴巴，只留下死海一般的眼睛往外流淌着咸津津的液体……或许等会儿院长就找来了吧，她会打她们的…… 

左右手背交互在脸上划过，弄得到处都是黑糊糊的一片：“为什么我们是alpha……” 

凭什么alpha就要被这样对待…… 

烦。吴宣仪冷脸看着对面的母亲推过一碟紫菜，不知道应该感谢她打断自己的回想还是劈头盖脸的臭骂她一顿。母亲唯唯诺诺的样子让她更加感到恶心。 

早上因为怕自己对父母出言不逊，金知妍特地柔声的嘱咐了自己：“不要和父母吵架啊，宣仪。”看吴宣仪一副心不在焉的样子，金知妍系领带的手故意往上提了提，弄得吴宣仪的眼睛睁的滴溜圆，“听到了没有？”接着是一个轻吻。 

终于缓和下脸来，不愿说出的音节也磕磕巴巴的蹦出来：“妈，我不喜欢了。” 

啊，不喜欢了……母亲看着眼前风华正茂的alpha，实在是很难把她和那个坐在水泥地上哭嚷着要留下的小朋友联想到一起。是啊，人都是会变得，更何况是眼前这个跟自己分别了这么久的女儿……其实从小吴宣仪就是自己三个孩子当中最为出众的一个，成为alpha那是必然，抛弃她也是因为私心…… 

因为她实在太优秀，优秀到让身为beta主义者的父母感到害怕。 

可是无论怎样提防，她还是站到了自己的对立面，而且完全以一种胜利者的姿态。到底应该作何感想呢，是为了她骄傲？说不出的感觉，五味杂陈。毕竟现在想要认这个女儿，晚了。 

终究是达成了协议，两位beta主义者表示今后不会再散播极端的beta主义，并且会公开表示支持共和。父亲眼睁睁的看着自己的双手被两个更有力白皙的手握住——或许钳制更加适合。自己果真是老了，现在的天下是属于她们的。 

不知道带着什么心情从家中走出，吴宣仪觉得自己并不会再回来了，即使是血浓于水的双亲……好微妙的感觉，明明是连在一根脐带上的母女，为什么也会陌生到让人疏离…… 

想到自己的婚礼会没有真正爱自己的父母祝福，想到自己的孩子没有爱他们的爷爷奶奶，想到父母没有在成长的任何阶段给予过自己帮助…… 

好像自己的身体都被撕扯开来。 

阳台上站着一个人，手里端着自己再也熟悉不过的奶茶杯，金知妍从卧室里面出来一眼就认了出来。这家伙怕是心情又不好了吧？微眯着眼睛，并没有看到预想中应该在严冬中氤氲冒起的白汽……这笨蛋又喝冰的？ 

吴宣仪感觉到从裤脚底部往上窜了一股暖气，急急忙忙的把自己的奶茶杯藏好，对着撑着玻璃门的金知妍挑了眉：“你醒了？” 

“你什么时候回来的？和父母聊的还愉快吗？”金知妍走到吴宣仪身边，踩着棉拖裹紧了睡袍，小动作尽数落到吴宣仪眼里。吴宣仪立马将军用披风抖落开，用一种接近包粽子的手法将二人牢牢圈住。金知妍嗔怒的瞪了一眼故意将自己头发弄到额前的吴宣仪：“马上把你的冰奶茶给我扔了。” 

“啊……”吴宣仪低头发出一声轻叹，温良的眼睛就这么看进金知妍的心底，湿润的心情蒙住彼此，近而两人的唇如愿的贴合。 

深吻结束以后，金知妍面色绯红的将头靠在吴宣仪的胸上，吴宣仪也顺势用自己的脸蹭了蹭金知妍的脖子：“苞娜讨厌自己的父亲吗？” 

从任何意义上来说，金知妍的父亲都扮演了非常完美的懦夫的形象。先是早年从商不知怎么的就亏了钱，然后坏心思的减少生产要素的投入既而被扯入重大的打假行动中去，这样以后还不够，信了什么歪门邪道跟着去搞传销……最后就用自杀一了百了了。苦了金知妍从小开始就被送进特务学校，还一直被人指指点点“她爸爸……”。 

上次和金知妍一起去见了她的母亲，吴宣仪因为羞涩，所以不敢看被金母紧紧扯住的双手。金母声音颤抖：“你要好好对我们家苞娜啊，她可是个苦孩子……”越说越不对劲，金知妍在一旁连忙打断：“妈！” 

看到某人对她比了一个特别的口型，才羞赧的后知后觉自己的小名被这个坏蛋给知道了。她笑眯眯的还要继续重复，惹得金知妍一拳头上去，却被紧紧的牵住：“当然，我会对她好一辈子。” 

真的是……金知妍每次看到吴宣仪不插科打诨得正经样子的时候，都知道自己必须要和她过一辈子。 

“厌恶？可能有吧……可这又有什么关系呢宣仪？你厌恶你的父母？”金知妍抬头看她，差点碰着她的下巴，“从他们毫不顾忌的做出这些事情的时候，他们就已经不再是我们的父母了，那么对于一个陌生人，你并不需要花上多大的心思。” 

吴宣仪静静的看着金知妍，接着将环在她手上的腰收的更紧。对啊，那么我为什么一定要收到陌生人迟到的祝福和爱呢？我应该把自己的注意力放在更多我珍视的，热爱的事物上面去……浪费的时间已经够多了，跟所爱的人共度一生那才是理想。吴宣仪不知道该怎么表达现在的心情，支支吾吾的换了另外一种说法。 

“我觉得要是我成为了母亲，那一定很出色。” 

“噢？那宣仪想给自己的孩子取什么名字呢？”金知妍明显来了兴致。 

“想这么早做什么……”吴宣仪的表情迷迷糊糊的。 

“不早了。”金知妍转过身将吴宣仪风衣的两旁紧紧的扯住，满意的看着吴宣仪的表情从原本的错愕演变成惊喜，“今天早上刚知道的，想着你要是晚上情绪不好就可以让你开心一点了。” 

被自己紧紧抱住的omega的身体是温热的，即使隔着厚厚的衣服布料，吴宣仪也能感觉到她在散发着让自己贪恋的温热，让自己失神又安神的薰衣草味。没错了，她是这个世界上唯一的实体，她现在的笑容是唯一存在的物质，是所有文人墨客都没有办法表达出的美好。 

难以置信，我吴宣仪居然真的可以和这样的omega共度余生，过不久还会蹦出来一个小孩，咿咿呀呀的骑坐在自己的肩膀上，然后自己还空出一只手来牵金知妍。 

属于自己的小家庭。吴宣仪幸福的想要哭。 

“这也太快了，我好准……”接下来吴宣仪怕是又要说出什么让人羞赧的话来，金知妍立马在她的额头上狠狠地敲了一下，这么一敲倒是给她搞清明了，“那你赶紧给我回屋里去啊！” 

金知妍乐呵乐呵的从今天开始接受贵宾式的服务，虽然一直以来都是如此。 

马上就要下雪了。两个相爱的人相枕而卧，谈论着外面下起的稀稀落落的细雪，谈论着明天的早餐，谈论婚礼的细节，谈论以后要生几个孩子……怎么会有这么多话题呢？我想把我的一切都告诉你，也想和你一起去创造一切。 

吴宣仪从后面搂着金知妍，听着两人平稳的心跳。这二十四年以来已经足够不幸了，幸好可以在二十五岁遇到金知妍，那么之前所有的坏运气仿佛都有存在的理由了。 

让我们屈从现实的温暖，一起逃离吧！逃离歧视，逃离不公，逃离道貌岸然的伪君子，逃离自私自利的能力者…… 

又或许你愿意改变这个世界。 

那也好办，神衹歆享温良的善意。 

给这个灰色的世界上色吧，我的爱人。 

属于我们的彩色的滞留所，叫做岛。

 

晕乎乎的，应该是写到第十八章了吧？哈哈哈我都忘了 。什么脑袋。

好快，连岛都完结了，刚刚敲完最后一个字，岛真的是在最后一章还是没让我省心啊。第二本了呢。

岛是个意外产物，写的过程一波三折。庆幸自己当时坚持下来了，误踩大家的雷区还是要说声对不起。但希望结果大家可以喜欢。岛的番外没有了，因为我觉得这样的结局很完美，再添加剧情反而累赘了，谢谢大家给我投票（也没有第一啦其实嘿嘿）。

本来说岛是一个中篇，但居然也有六万字，难以置信。附上AO3链接，以后小伙伴要是私信我我可能回不了了。因为我准备淡圈了，高三了呀，这个想法在写岛之前就有了。

有个考研小可爱和我说了：“不要让美好的事物成为以后自己无法成功的绊脚石。”

谢谢宣娜圈，让我认识了很可爱的读者和写手们，这里就不一一艾特了，你们懂就行。脑洞无处不在，我相信宣娜这两个调皮蛋还会在我的脑海中鲜活的存在很久。

老沈要食言了，冤家可能是高三结束的事了。也不知道那时还会不会写宣娜……或许你们愿意等，那我也会在。说不定哪天就出来发小短打了，嘿嘿。

宇少回归大发！2019给我红！

爱所有人。


End file.
